The Legend of The Wishing Stairs
by Mrs Shiranui
Summary: "Apa kau tahu sebuah tangga yanbisa mengabulkan permohonan? Kalau kau menghitung setiap anak tangga lalu menemukan anak tangga ke dua puluh sembilan, roh Kyuubi akan muncul dan mengabulkan permohonanmu." InoSakuSasu. Shoujo-ai. AU.
1. Trailer

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan __© Yun Jae-yeon_

_._

_._

"_Apa kau tahu sebuah tangga yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"_

_._

_Satu…_

…_Dua_

_._

"_Kalau kau menghitung setiap anak tangga, lalu menemukan anak tangga ke dua puluh sembilan, roh Kyuubi akan muncul dan akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu."_

_._

_Sepuluh…_

…_Sebelas_

_._

_**Persahabatan sebuah persahabatan…**_

"_Kamu segalanya yang aku butuhkan."_

"_Kita kan, teman…"_

_._

_Tujuh belas…_

…_Delapan belas_

_._

…_**dihacurkan oleh perasaan iri hati…**_

"_Kamu selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang kamu inginkan…"_

"_Sekali saja, aku ingin mengalahkanmu."_

_._

_Dua puluh satu…_

…_Dua puluh dua_

_._

…_**dan pengkhianatan…**_

"_Kami bertemu musim panas yang lalu. Dia tampan, ya…"_

"_Aku benci kamu. Aku sudah muak selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayangmu!"_

_._

_Dua puluh delapan…_

…_Dua puluh sembilan_

_._

_**Satu permohonan…**_

"_Kyuubi… Kyuubi… Aku mohon, kabulkanlah satu permohonanku…"_

_._

…_**mengubah segalanya**_

_"Ino-chan seharusnya membenciku…" _

_"Selamat, Sakura! Aku tahu kau pasti akan berhasil!"_

_._

_**Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan?**_

_"Kau segalanya yang kubutuhkan, Sakura-chan… Aku tidak peduli pada yang lain…"_

"_Dia datang pada saya, Sensei… Tadi malam Ino-chan datang ke kamar saya."_

_._

_**Seandainya saja waktu bisa berputar mundur, ia ingin menarik kembali yang sudah terucap.**_

_"Kumohon… kembalikan Ino padaku…"_

_**Terlambat…**_

_**Karena yang sudah terucap, tidak akan bisa ditarik lagi…**_

_._

_**Saat perasaan cinta berubah menjadi amarah…**_

…_**dia hanya akan meminta satu hal…**_

_._

_._

"_Kau sudah merebut apa yang menjadi milikku."_

"_Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kumohon hentikan…"_

_._

_._

…_**balas dendam…**_

_._

_**Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum permohonannya terkabul**_

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan membiarkanku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ya…?"_

_._

_._

"_Ne ne… Kau tahu tentang legenda tangga permohonan di belakang asrama kita? Katanya, kalau kau menghitung setiap anak tangga dengan suara keras, lalu menemukan anak tangga ke dua puluh sembilan, roh Kyuubi akan muncul dan akan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu."_

"_Kau berani mencobanya?"_

_._

_._

_**Cuma prolog gaje. **_

_**Setelah menonton lagi film K-horor yang pernah kutonton lima tahun lalu, jadi kepikiran bikin fic kaya gini. Judul inggris filmnya 'The Wishing Stairs'. Kalo ada yang sudah nonton filmnya, pasti tau kalau cerita ini bakal ada sentuhan shoujo-ai. (Haaaah~~ gw bikin slash! Thedaaak!) Tapi aku berusaha gak terlalu mirip dengan filmnya dengan memasukkan satu chara cowok –biar ceritanya gak murni slash. Hehehe… Enaknya siapa, yah? Hm…**_

_**Ratenya T dulu aja, tapi mungkin akan bergeser ke M. Alesannya karena bakal ada adegan yang bukan untuk anak kecil. Coret soal lemon, please… ^^**_

_**Rencananya cerita ini gak akan terlalu panjang…**_


	2. Bagian 1

**Warning!! Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_='**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 1_

* * *

Angin musim gugur yang lembab bertiup perlahan, menyapu dedaunan berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang telah gugur dari tangkainya di antara kaki-kaki yang melangkah riang meninggalkan gedung asrama tua berdinding bata itu. Celotehan gadis-gadis terdengar meningkahi suara derap langkah mereka menuruni tangga batu.

"Sakura-chan, cepat!" panggil seorang gadis berambut cepol yang mengenakan seragam _Konoha Art Institute for Girls, _seraya melambaikan tangan pada salah seorang temannya yang masih berada di pintu asrama, sibuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. "Kalau terlambat, kita bisa diomeli Kakashi-sensei!"

"Duluan saja, Tenten-chan! Nanti aku menyusul!" Sakura, gadis berabut merah muda pendek itu balas berseru, kemudian kembali menunduk untuk berkutat kembali dengan sepatunya yang sudah agak usang termakan usia.

Di dekat pagar, Tenten –nama gadis bercepol itu—hanya mengangkat bahu dan bergabung bersama gadis-gadis lain menuju sekolah mereka sambil mengobrol riang.

"Ah, sial… solnya sudah mau lepas," rutuknya, menghela napas keras. Dieratkannya sekali lagi simpul tali sepatunya. Selesai. Dan ia pun menyambar kotak biolanya dan bergegas beranjak menyusul kawan-kawannya yang sudah berangkat lebih dulu.

Namun sepertinya ia sudah tertinggal agak jauh. Mereka sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Sakura tersenyum diam-diam. Dengan begini, aku bisa bebas melihat _dia, _pikirnya senang seraya melenggang riang di sepanjang trotoar menuju gedung sekolahnya. Tasnya terayun-ayun di sisi tubuhnya. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei kan sering terlambat, jadi tidak akan ada masalah.

Ah, itu dia!

Di pertigaan jalan, ia berpapasan dengan serombongan anak laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan jas biru tua dengan lambang _Hidden Leaf High _–sekolah umum yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah seni putrid tempatnya menimba ilmu—Dan pemuda itu ada di antara mereka. Ia menenteng bola berwarna oranye seperti biasanya setiap kali Sakura melihatnya, tampak sangat menonjol dari yang lain dengan wajahnya tampan luar biasa dibingkai rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Kesannya memang agak urakan, tapi entah mengapa, bagi Sakura pemuda itu begitu memesona. Terlebih saat sepasang mata _onyx _milik sang pemuda bertemu dengan hijau miliknya.

Sakura menahan napas dan buru-buru menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan dan wajahnya terasa hangat di udara yang dingin. Dengan gugup, ia merapikan anak-anak rambutnya yang terjatuh ke sisi wajahnya. Kendati demikian, hatinya sudah melambung tinggi. Takut-takut, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tepat saat itu, pemuda itu juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Seulas senyum tipis melengkung indah di wajah tampan itu.

"Aa… Sakura, _ne_?"

Gadis itu lantas membalas senyumnya berseri-seri. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela, memandangi pepohonan yang meranggas, menggugurkan daunnya yang berwarna merah keemasan. Namun perhatiannya sama sekali tidak ke sana. Bahkan suasana hiruk pikuk kelas pun hanya selewat saja di telinganya tanpa mendapatnya perhatian yang berarti –yah, seperti yang sudah diduga, Kakashi-sensei datang terlambat lagi kali ini—Pikirannya sedang asyik memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi, bibirnya tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

Tapi lamunan indah itu langsung buyar dengan kejamnya tatkala sepasang tangan berkulit halus tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Sakura tersentak kaget, refleks mencengkeram kedua tangan itu dan menoleh.

"Ino!" pekiknya sebal saat ia mendapati sahabat kentalnya, Yamanaka Ino berdiri di belakang bangkunya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat gadis pirang itu malah tertawa nyaring. "Kau ini selalu saja bikin kaget orang!" protesnya.

"Iya, maaf…" Ino melingkarkan lengan di leher Sakura, memeluknya gemas dari belakang. "Habis kau lucu sih kalau sedang kaget, Saku-chan…"

"Che!" Sakura mendengus, melepaskan lengan Ino dari bahunya.

Gadis itu mengikik lagi, melempar rambut poni yang menutupi matanya ke belakang, lalu melompat duduk di meja sahabatnya. "Ne, ne… Kamu pagi-pagi sudah kelihatan senang begitu. Ada kejadian bagus apa, hm?" Mata biru aqua-nya menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sakura cepat. Persahabatannya dengan Ino memang sangat rapat semenjak tahun pertama mereka bertemu di sekolah itu. Mereka selalu terbuka dan berbagi dalam segala hal, termasuk masalah pribadi. Tapi yang satu ini… entah mengapa Sakura enggan membaginya dengan Ino. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan menu kita untuk makan siang nanti. Mudah-mudahan Ayame-san masak enak hari ini."

"Huu… di kepalamu itu makanan saja. Bisa-bisa kau jadi gembil seperti Kin!" kekeh Ino.

"Biar saja." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tapi Ino malah tertawa semakin keras, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bawah meja.

"Hei, aku ada berita bagus untukmu," ujar Ino kemudian. "Tim basket cowok sekolah sebelah katanya akan mengadakan pertandingan dengan tim dari Iwa sore ini."

Berita yang dibawa Ino kontan saja membuat Sakura memusatkan perhatian padanya. Kekesalannya pada kebiasaan sahabatnya itu yang selalu menggodanya serta merta menguap. "Benarkah?" Kedua bola mata emeraldnya membulat penuh gairah.

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku dapat berita dari orang pertama yang bisa dipercaya," ujarnya menyombong. "Sore ini, katanya. Jam lima sore."

"Jam lima? Jam li—oh, tidak…" Sakura mengeluh kecewa. Telapak tangannya menekan dahinya. "Kita ada kelas _Performance Ensembles _dengan Anko-sensei sore ini."

Sakura menatap heran tatkala dilihatnya Ino malah tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa kan sesekali membolos kelasnya? Toh tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi—"

Kata-katanya tidak selesai. Pintu kelas baru saja terbuka dan seorang pria jangkung berambut keperakan berjalan masuk, langsung menuju mejanya di depan kelas. Ino melompat turun dari meja dan bergegas duduk di bangkunya sendiri di belakang bangku Sakura.

"Ohayou!" sapa guru _Algebra II _itu pada seisi kelas yang langsung membalasnya.

Sakura sedang membuka halaman yang diperintahkan Kakashi-sensei saat ia merasakan napas hangat di lehernya. Rambut pirang panjang menyapu pipinya ketika Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, berbisik di telinganya, "Kita pergi sore ini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

* * *

"Ino… bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap? Sekarang kan belum jam pulang kita," Sakura berkata gugup saat Ino mengajaknya _'kabur' _sore itu. Mereka tengah melintasi halaman belakang menuju pagar yang memisahkan sekolah mereka dan _Hidden Leaf High._ "Bagaimana kalau Anko-sensei menyadari kita tidak ada di kelas?"

Ino berhenti, memutar badannya. "Bilang saja kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit," sahutnya enteng sambil tersenyum. Lalu berbalik lagi dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Yang benar saja. Bahumu kan sudah tidak apa-apa," Sakura memekik tertahan, melepas tangan Ino.

"Sudahlah… Yang sangat ingin nonton pertandingan basket sekolah sebelah dari dulu kan kamu, Saku-chan!" Ino menghela napas, sama sekali tidak berbalik saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus saja berjalan ke arah pagar dan baru berhenti saat sudah di dekatnya. Ia berbalik. "Jadi sekarang mau nonton tidak?"

"Tidak," sahut Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya, tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pada akhirnya akan mengikutinya meskipun sudah berkata tidak –seperti biasa. Dan godaan menonton-pertandingan-basket ini terlalu besar untuk ditolak. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Saku-chan. Ayo cepat, sebelum ada guru yang melihat kita!"

Sakura memasang tampang cemberut, walaupun akhirnya gadis itu tetap berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai memanjat pagar besi itu.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Sedang apa di sana!"

Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan kedua gadis itu. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Ebisu-sensei, guru olahraga mereka, berdiri di undakan pintu belakang, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Ayo, cepat! Cepat!"

Keduanya buru-buru melempar tas dan kotak biola mereka ke seberang dan memanjat pagar yang lumayan tinggi itu secepat mungkin. Berhasil! Sebelum guru itu mencapai mereka, keduanya sudah keburu kabur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kembali kalian berdua, gadis nakal!!" teriakan Ebisu-sensei mengejar keduanya.

Terengah-engah, akhirnya kedua gadis itu sampai di _gymnasium Hidden Leaf High. _Tempat itu sudah ramai ketika mereka masuk. Anak-anak berseragam HLH duduk di satu sisi lapangan _indoor _itu sementara kelompok yang lain duduk di seberangnya. Mereka semua bersorak-sorai dipandu para _cheerleaders _yang sedang beraksi di tengah panggung sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Ino menarik tangan Sakura menerobos kerumunan dan naik ke tribun. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat kosong di tribun paling atas, di sebelah pemuda bertubuh tambun yang tampak asyik melahap keripik kentang tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan juga temannya yang bertampang ngantuk.

Tak lama, pertandingan pun segera dimulai. Para gadis-gadis _cheers _telah meninggalkan lapangan, digantikan oleh kedua tim yang akan bertanding. Sakura dan Ino bersorak bersama para supporter tim tuan rumah ketika kelima pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan seragam tim berwarna merah-hitam itu memasuki lapangan.

Semangat Sakura langsung melambung dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya sebelumnya terlupakan dengan segera begitu ia melihat sosok berambut hitam-kebiruan-dengan-bagian-belakang-yang-mencuat berada di antara mereka.

"Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kun!!" jerit seseorang, kemudian ditimpali oleh yang lain.

"Neji-kuuun!!"—"Sai-kuuun!!"—"Narutooo!!"—"Lee!!"

* * *

Menjadi sosok yang sempurna, dengan wajah cantik, bertubuh langsing, berbakat, dan disukai banyak orang adalah dambaan setiap gadis. Dan Kin bukan termasuk pengecualian. Bisa dibilang, barangkali ialah yang paling menginginkan semua itu, mengingat dirinya –setidaknya, orang-orang lain yang menilainya—jauh dari kata sempurna.

Dia tidak cantik, bakatnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak populer bahkan bisa dibilang tidak punya teman. Dan yang paling menonjol dari semua itu, tubuhnya yang nyaris bulat. Dan itu diperparah dengan rambut hitamnya yang kelewat panjang dan tak terurus, membuatnya tampak seperti bola rambut berjalan. Teman-teman dari divisinya selalu mengejeknya, membuatnya tertekan dengan keadaannya sendiri. Gadis malang itu jadi kerap bersikap aneh, mengurung diri dan menjauhi orang-orang yang tidak pernah memedulikannya.

Seperti sekarang.

Di saat teman-temannya sedang mengkuti kelas sore, ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam dunia yang diciptakannya sendiri di _basement _kampus itu. Tempat itu nyaris seperti gudang, dengan bangku-bangku, meja-meja dan lemari yang sudah tidak terpakai memenuhi setiap sudutnya, belum lagi tikus yang kerap terlihat hilir mudik, membuat tempat itu jauh dari kata layak untuk ditinggali. Tapi bagi Kin, itu adalah rumahnya. Lebih terasa 'rumah' dibanding asrama tempatnya tidur setiap malam.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Kin-chan_!!" serunya riang setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membungkuk, meniup lilin-lilin mungil yang dipasangnya di salah satu meja di dekat dinding. "Yeey…" soraknya seraya bertepuk. Dicomotnya sepotong besar kue tart yang sudah hampir habis dimakan di atas meja dan dijejalkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hmm… _oishi…_"

Gadis itu menghenyakkan diri di atas sofa usang yang sudah digerigiti tikus, mengambil selembar syal woll putih tebal yang tersampir di punggung sofa itu. Aroma parfum yang menyenangkan langung merasuki indera penciumannya saat ia mendekap syal itu di dadanya, kemudian dielus-elusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lembut…

Selembut orang itu…

Bagi Kin, _orang itu _adalah penjelmaan dari kesempurnaan yang selama ini diimpikannya. Cantik, jangkung dan langsing dengan rambut panjang yang lembut. _Dia _juga sangat berbakat, baik hati dan gadis paling populer di seantero sekolah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kin begitu mengagumi bahkan terobsesi dengan sosok_nya, _melainkan _dia _adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang benar-benar bersikap baik padanya. Kin tidak pernah melupakan saat _orang itu _membelanya dari Karin yang sering mengganggunya di depan anak-anak lain.

_Dia _adalah Yamanaka Ino, Sang _Dewi Biola._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruangan mengalihkan perhatian si gadis tambun dari syal kesayangannya. Hatinya mencelos saat mengenali sosok yang baru saja muncul dari arah pintu. Sosok itu menenteng beberapa buah patung tanah liat di tangannya dan meletakkannya di sisi salah satu tumpukan meja. Kacamata berbingkai merahnya nampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya redup dari pintu. Karin. Gadis seangkatannya dari divisi _sculpture._

Kin baru saja akan bersembunyi ketika mata Karin melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin sambil berjalan mendekat.

Yang ditanya gemetaran, tangannya susah payah menjejalkan syal kesayangannya di balik pakaiannya yang sempit. Bukan hal yang mengherankan kalau Kin begitu takut pada Karin, setelah apa yang diperbuat gadis berambut merah menyala itu terhadapnya. Karin nyaris setiap hari mendera dan menyiksanya di sekolah.

"Kau menyembunyikan apa?" kedua bola mata merah Karin mengawasinya, dahinya berkerut. Tapi kemudian ia segera kehilangan minat, karena kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada deretan lilin dan kue tart yang sudah tidak berbentuk di atas meja. Karin mendengus, tertawa menghina. "Sekarang ulang tahunmu, ya? Dan kue itu—" ia memandang melempar pandang jijik, "kau menghabiskan semuanya sendirian?"

Kin terlalu ketakutan untuk menjawabnya, maka ia hanya berdiri mematung.

"Menjijikkan," komentar Karin kejam. "Pantas saja kau jadi gendut begitu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencubit pinggang Kin yang penuh, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan melompat mundur. Karin tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar lucu."

Ia kemudian berbalik, memandang berkeliling tempat itu seraya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya, menyulutnya dengan pematik dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Kepulan asap berbau tembakau mengepul dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara, "Kau sudah lama di sini, Kin-_chan_?"

"I—Iya…" sahut Kin gemetar.

"Mulai sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan ruangan ini bersama-sama?" tawar Karin, "Masih ada banyak ruangan di sini." Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk melihat-lihat. "Tapi baunya agak aneh, ya? Seperti kotoran tikus."

Perhatiannya terhenti pada sebuah kanvas di belakang Kin. Lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu menampakkan sebuah tangga batu landai dengan sebuah pohon mati yang terlihat seperti kerangka di latar belakangnya. Karin berjalan mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Kin buru-buru menyingkir.

"Ini lukisanmu? Untuk pertunjukan seni nanti?"

Kin mengangguk takut-takut, mengawasi Karin dengan mata membelalak. Barangkali takut kalau-kalau gadis itu akan merusak hasil karyanya.

"Hee… Ini kan tangga permohonan yang ada di asrama kita. Yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan…" Karin mengeluarkan tawa kecil sinis. "Kekanakan sekali…"

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam ketika akhirnya kedua gadis itu sampai di depan asrama. Bukannya pertandingan basket berakhir selarut itu, hanya saja kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk bermain-main sejenak sebelum pulang dan akhirnya malah lupa waktu. Saat itu pintu gerbang asrama sudah terkunci dan lampu dalam sudah dimatikan. Itu berarti Sakura terpaksa memanjat pagar sekali lagi supaya bisa masuk –dan sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa dengan itu, sehingga tidak sulit melakukannya, padahal pagar itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis seperti dirinya.

"Itu benar. Kalau anak tangga kedua puluh sembilan muncul, permohonanmu bisa terkabul," ujar Ino sambil menatap tangga batu landai yang menuju ke gedung tua asrama puteri di belakang pagar yang sedang dipanjat Sakura.

"Memangnya kau percaya hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Sakura agak terengah sembari melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang ke atas pagar besi itu.

"Mengapa tidak? Siapa tahu, kan?" Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin kalau kau memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, roh Kyuubi itu akan mendengarkan permintaanmu."

Sakura melompat turun. "Lalu apa permohonanmu? Menjadi _violinist _terkenal di dunia?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Yang kuinginkan cuma kamu."

Sakura, yang terbiasa dengan Ino yang kerap menggodanya seperti itu tertawa. "Apa-apaan, sih? Dasar!" kekehnya sambil mendorong dahi Ino dengan tangannya main-main. Gadis pirang itu ikut tertawa renyah. Saat itu, lonceng asrama terdengar berdentang sebelas kali. "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang, Ino-chan."

"Yeah, benar. Kalau tidak _Okaasan _akan membunuhku." Ino menyerahkan tas dan kotak biola Sakura pada pemiliknya.

"Aku masuk duluan, ya…" Sakura kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke asramanya, menghitung keras-keras setiap kali menaiki anak tangga itu. "…dua enam, dua tujuh, dua delapan!" Ia sampai di anak tangga paling atas, lalu berbalik, nyengir pada Ino yang masih berdiri di balik pagar. "Sudah kubilang, kan, hanya ada dua puluh delapan!"

Di bawah sana, Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa. "Sampai ketemu besok, Saku-chan!"

"Ino-chan! _Arigatou _untuk hari ini!!" Sakura balas berseru.

Ino membalasnya dengan membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya. "_Love ya_!"

* * *

**Bersambung…**

**

* * *

**

_Untuk beberapa chapter awal, ceritanya masih mendrama. Soal Kin (pada tahu kan, Kin yang mana? Dia bukan OC kok. Dia muncul di Naruto yang pertawa yang chunin exam arc), aku bikin dia gembrot seperti salah satu tokoh dalam filmnya, padahal aslinya enggak. Awalnya kepingin make Hinata-chan, tapi asa gak pas dengan karakternya.. (emang karakternya Kin pas? –ditendang-). Terus… chara-chara cowok –selain Sasuke- hanya akan muncul sekilas aja, dan maaf Sasuke-nya OoC abis-abisan. =_='_

_Untuk yang udah mereview, arigatou gozaimasu… -bowed- ^^_


	3. Bagian 2

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_='**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 2_

_

* * *

_

Keributan kecil di koridor sekolah seni khusus putri itu setiap kali ada salah satu divisi yang akan mengikuti kelas _gym_ memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Itu sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan menyebalkan dimana mereka yang lupa membawa seragam olahraga atau seragamnya terlalu kotor karena jarang dicuci akan berhamburan ke penjuru sekolah untuk mendapatkan pinjaman baju dari divisi lain. Dan hari itu, tidak termasuk pengecualian.

Suara bising anak-anak dari divisi lukis langsung menyambut begitu Yamanaka Ino memasuki koridor loker divisinya pagi itu. Gadis-gadis malang itu mondar-mandir mencari pinjaman dengan tampang panik. Beberapa cukup beruntung, meninggalkan koridor itu dengan membawa seragam pinjaman dengan mudah, sementara yang lain harus saling berteriak, bertengkar terlebih dulu dengan sang peminjam sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan.

"Padahal sudah tahu Ebisu-sensei orangnya seperti itu, kenapa masih tidak bawa seragam?!" Ino mendengar salah temannya yang bertampang galak mengomel, seraya dengan sengit membuka lokernya dan mengambil seragam olahraganya yang dilipat asal saja.

"Ah, bawel! Kemarin dulu saja kau pinjam seragamku aku tidak protes!" balas si gadis peminjam, cemberut. Disambarnya seragam olahraga yang diulurkan peminjamnya, mengendusnya sekilas. Kernyitan jijik muncul di wajahnya yang berjerawat. "Eew… cuci bajumu sesekali bisa tidak, sih?!" Lalu gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan koridor tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada peminjamnya yang sudah berteriak-teriak marah pada punggungnya.

Ino mengikik geli melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya itu, sebelum menjulurkan leher untuk mencari gadis favoritnya, Haruno Sakura, di antara kerumunan anak-anak yang bising. Namun bukannya menemukan rambut merah muda pucat, ia justru menemukan seorang gadis bertubuh tambun sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dari dekat salah satu kelas. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersentak saat menyadari Ino melihat ke arahnya, wajahnya merona dan ia buru-buru menyembunyikan diri.

Mata biru aqua Ino mengerjap. "_Are? _Kin-chan?"

Sang idola sekolah itu lantas bergegas menyelip-nyelip di antara anak-anak, menghampiri tempat persembunyian Kin. Senyum manis tersungging di wajah Ino begitu ia menemukan gadis _chubby _itu di sana, tampak gugup.

"_Ohayou, _Kin-chan," Ino menyapanya hangat. "Sedang apa kamu di sini? Sedang mencari seseorang?"

Kin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dalam-dalam. _"A-Ano… E-Etoo…" _gadis itu menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hm?" Ino memberinya tatapan bingung. Lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada Kin, membuat gadis itu semakin gugup. "Maaf, aku tidak dengan Kin-_chan_!" tanyanya ceria.

"A-Aku ada kelas _gym _h-hari ini," Kin berkata malu-malu. Tangannya dengan gugup menarik-narik ujung jas seragamnya. "T-Tapi…"

"Ah," Ino mengangguk paham, memberinya senyuman sekali lagi. "Kamu mau pinjam seragam olahraga? Pakai punyaku saja. Kau tunggu sebentar, ya!" Gadis berambut pirang itu lantas berbalik meninggalkan Kin yang terkejut, menuju lokernya untuk mengambil seragam olahraganya. Tak lama kemudian, setelan kaus serbaputih itu sudah berpindah tangan.

Kin yang masih terkaget-kaget dengan keberuntungannya mendapatkan pinjaman seragam dari orang yang sangat dikaguminya, hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Ino. "T-Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ino menyelanya, masih dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kau pakai saja, oke? Jangan sampai kena masalah dengan Ebisu-sensei. Bisa repot nanti urusannya."

Gadis berambut hitam di depannya itu seketika berseri-seri. _"A-Arigatou…"_ Didekapnya seragam Ino di dadanya –seakan ingin melindunginya.

"Aah… tidak masalah…" Ino mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong, kemana seragammu?"

"_A-ano…_ itu… hilang."

Dahi Ino berkerut. "Hilang? Ah, astaga… sepertinya sekolah ini sudah mulai tidak aman deh. Kemarin juga aku baru saja kehilangan syal kesayanganku—"

Wajah Kin yang sudah merona, kini berubah merah padam. Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk kecil, lalu sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum berlalu dari sana. Melihat punggung gemuk Kin bergerak menjauh, menabrak gadis-gadis lain sementara ia berlari, Ino tertawa kecil.

"_Cute!_"

"Kau sudah gila ya, meminjamkan bajumu pada _dia_?"

Ino berbalik dan menemukan teman sekelasnya yang bercepol dua, Tenten, sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sepasang mata cokelatnya mengerling punggung Kin yang baru saja menghilang di ujung koridor sebelum beralih pada Ino, menatapnya tak habis pikir. Ino nyengir, lalu dengan santai memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ten-chan?"

"Bajumu bisa melar, _Honey! _Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana badannya itu?"

Ino mengeluarkan tawa renyah. "Kalau melar ya tinggal beli lagi. Apa susahnya, sih?"

"Dasar orang kaya. Bicara suka seenaknya saja." Tenten memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi di wajahnya mendadak berubah tegang. "Ah, hampir lupa. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kantor guru, Ino. Ada sedikit masalah dengan Sakura—dia tahu kalian kabur ke sekolah sebelah kemarin!"

Ino memekapkan tangannya ke mulut. Wajahnya memucat. "Oh, tidak… Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?!" suara keras Anko-sensei menggema di penjuru ruang guru. Wajah wanita itu sampai memerah saking murkanya pada salah satu muridnya yang menurutnya membangkang. Jarinya menuding wajah sang murid yang sudah pias. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kabur dari kelas dan malah pergi ke sekolah sebelah, hah? Jangan mentang-mentang kau mendapatkan banyak pujian dari para pengajar lantas bisa bersikap seenaknya di kelasku!"

"_G-gomenasai, S-sensei…_" cicit gadis malang itu. Ia menunduk dalam, sehingga gurunya tak bisa melihat air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Meski begitu, ia tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran –dan Anko melihat itu.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bahkan ia tidak peduli tatapan para guru lain di ruangan itu –yang tampaknya tidak ada yang memperlihatkan minat untuk menyelanya. Mitarashi Anko benci diremehkan, terlebih oleh seorang gadis ingusan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya kemampuan? Banyak gadis di sekolah ini sama berbakatnya sepertimu, bahkan lebih! Kenapa kau tidak mencontoh Yamanaka?!"

Sakura mencengkeram sisi roknya erat-erat, sebulir air matanya telah jatuh.

"Kau tahu apa yang terpenting di sini, kan? Berlatih! Berlatih! Berlatih terus kalau perlu sampai jari-jarimu putus! Mana bisa menjadi _violinist _handal kalau kerjamu main-main terus seperti ini, Haruno!—JAWAB AKU!!"

Sakura berjengit. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sakit –hanya untuk menahan diri supaya tidak mengisak. "_G-Gomenasai, Sensei…_" pada akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itu saja yang sanggup meluncur dari bibirnya yang kelu.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari arah pintu terdengar, disusul oleh suara deritan ketika pintu itu berayun membuka, menampakkan seorang gadis muda berambut pirang panjang –salah satu siswi di sana, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu melangkah masuk, tampak sangat cemas ketika melihat sahabatnya berdiri di sana sementara Anko-sensei yang tampak murka berdiri di dekatnya. Segera dihampirinya gurunya itu.

"_Sumimasen, _Anko-sensei…"

"Apa lagi ini?" bentaknya, memelototi Ino.

Ino berjengit, tapi ia tetap balas menatap gurunya itu dengan berani. "Soal kemarin, sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau pergi. Saya yang memaksanya. Tolong maafkan dia, Sensei. Saya yang salah. Kalau Anda ingin menghukum, hukum saya saja."

Anko mendengus keras. "Jangan kira karena kau temannya, kau bisa seenaknya membela Haruno, Yamanaka!"

"Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sensei!" Ino berkeras, seraya melempar pandang memohon pada sang guru. "Sayalah yang memaksanya pergi. Sakura ingin sekali mengikuti kelas Anda kemarin. Tapi karena saya bersikeras, jadi—"

"Aah… sudah, sudah!" Anko mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan tak sabar, menyela kata-kata Ino. Sekilas, ia melempar pandang tak puas pada Sakura sebelum perhatiannya kembali tercurah pada gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya sedikit melunak kala itu. "Kalian gadis-gadis muda kelakuannya benar-benar bikin pusing saja."

Ino tersenyum minta maaf lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada sang guru. "_Gomenasai, _Sensei. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah bilang begitu," Anko menghela napasnya, kemudian duduk kembali ke bangku di belakang meja kerjanya. Matanya mengawasi Ino. "Bagaimana bahumu? Sudah lebih baik? Sudah tidak perlu mengunjungi dokter lagi, kan?"

Perhatian Anko sudah sepenuhnya tercurah pada Ino saat itu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, meskipun tidak beranjak –tertahan oleh tangan Ino yang menggenggam tangannya hangat, seakan ingin menenangkannya—menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Sakit.

* * *

_Kenapa… Mereka hanya mau mendengarkan Ino? Hanya Ino…_

* * *

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah seni khusus putri itu. Koridor yang semula lengang mendadak dibanjiri oleh para gadis yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas masing-masing seraya ramai berceloteh.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sejak pagi Sakura murung terus, tidak bicara sebanyak biasanya. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Ino gusar.

Ia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, tidak suka melihat air mukanya yang sedih, tidak suka melihat bening yang membayang di mata emerald itu. Ino tidak suka –dan ia sungguh jengkel pada gurunya yang telah membuat Sakura seperti itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi pagi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tercecer di atas meja, mengangkat wajahnya dengan tidak bersemangat, memandang Ino yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu dengan lesu. "Tidak," gumamnya.

"Anko-sensei memang keterlaluan!" Ino menggebrak meja, emosi. "Hanya membolos sekali saja dia sudah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot seperti itu!"

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ia kembali melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka padanya, aku akan bilang ibu supaya—"

"Ino-chan…" sela Sakura. Mata emeraldnya memandang sang sahabat dengan terkejut. Orang tua Ino adalah pemilik yayasan yang membawahi sekolah itu. Jangan bilang Ino berniat menggunakan _power _orang tuanya untuk—"Aku tidak apa-apa, oke? Aku tidak memikirkan Anko-sensei lagi kok.."

"Tapi—"

"Dia benar. Tidak seharusnya aku mangkir dari kelasnya." Jeda sejenak. Sakura memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu menutup kancingnya, kembali memandang Ino. "Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik dari kelasnya. Kau tahu kan, dia sangat ingin murid-muridnya menjadi _violinist _professional nantinya. Dan syarat menjadi professional adalah disiplin, sementara aku—"

Kata-katanya terheti karena mendadak Ino memeluknya. Sakura mengerjap kaget.

"_Gomenasai, ne?_ Kukira kau benar-benar ingin melihat pertandingan itu…"

"Aku… Tentu saja aku ingin, Ino-chan."

Ino memeluknya kian erat. "Aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang menyakitimu seperti yang dilakukan Anko-sensei tadi pagi."

"Ino-chan…"

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu –campur aduk. Perlakuan Ino yang terkadang berlebihan dan kelewat protektif terhadapnya membuatnya bingung. Bukannya ia tidak senang, hanya saja semuanya terasa aneh. Semuanya dalam persahabatan mereka terasa aneh. Ino memiliki semuanya yang Sakura inginkan selama ini –menjadi siswi terbaik, _violinist _hebat, kesayangan semua guru, memiliki keluarga yang mampu menyokongnya dan menjamin masa depannya sebagai seniman professional nantinya.

Disandingkan dengan Ino, Sakura merasa tidak berarti apa-apa. Gadis itu merasa selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Ino. Ia selalu menjadi nomor dua, tersingkirkan, sementara mata semua orang tertuju pada putri tunggal komposer ternama, Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan iri itu kerap datang.

_Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu…_

Mereka adalah rival, tapi juga sepasang sahabat yang sangat karib.

Sakura selalu menyukai Ino –Ino yang baik ceria dan baik hati—yang selalu bersedia melakukan apa pun untuknya dan menjaganya, sekaligus orang yang telah menimbulkan perasaan tersiksa yang entah sampai kapan Sakura bisa menahannya.

Tapi jika Ino sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memeluknya seperti ini… _ia menjadi tidak berdaya._

Ino masih memeluknya beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Sakura. Ditatapnya sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Sakura. "Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa, kan, Saku-chan?"

Sakura menangguk, membalas senyumnya, "Tentu saja."

Ino melepaskan bahu Sakura, tertawa lepas. "Ah… begitu dong. Kalau kamu senyum, aku jadi lega…" Gadis itu melangkah mundur, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Kau ini bisa saja…" Sakura memakai tasnya, lalu mengambil kotak biolanya yang disimpan di bawah bangku.

"Yuk, cepat. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai asrama! Ah—bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu? Aku tahu kedai es krim yang sangat enak dekat sini—" Ino kembali melompat maju, hendak menyambar tangan Sakura, namun sahabatnya itu menahannya dan menggeleng. Mata biru aqua Ino menatap bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ada kelas tambahan dengan Anko-sensei. Ingat?"

"Oh!" Ino tampak kecewa, namun tidak lama ia kembali tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku juga mau ambil pelajaran tambahan!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Ino menariknya meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Namun baru setengah jalan mereka menuju ruang kelas Anko-sensei, Ino mendadak berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Yamanaka muda itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan ekspresi kecewa –dan sedikit kesal—terlihat di wajah cantik itu. "Aku lupa. Hari ini aku ada janji bertemu seseorang. Kalau aku tidak datang, ibuku bisa membunuhku."

Mendengar itu, Sakura tertawa. "Ya sudah. Kau pergi saja sana. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan lehermu gara-gara mangkir dari janji!" guraunya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terpaksa," gerutunya penuh keengganan. "Padahal aku lebih suka mengikuti pelajaran tambahan denganmu."

"Sudah… sana pergi!" Sakura berlagak mengusirnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ino pun beranjak dengan enggan dari sana. "_Jaa!_"

-

Pemuda berseragam _Hidden Leaf High _itu sudah berada di sana ketika Ino tiba, sedang asyik memainkan bola berwarna oranye di tangannya sementara ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. Topi _baseball _yang terpasang di atas kepalanya tidak bisa menutupi daya tarik yang dimilikinya –wajahnya yang pucat namun teramat tampan. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap kosong ke depan dan ia tampak agak bosan.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Sasuke-kun?" Ino menyapanya, agak terengah.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menoleh, menatapnya sejenak sebelum melirik arloji digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau terlambat dua puluh dua menit, Ino."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu. _Gomen._"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu beranjak. "Aku sudah janji pada ibumu akan mengantarmu pulang sebelum pukul sembilan," ujarnya, memandang Ino dengan tatapan bosan. Wajahnya datar. "Kau mau kita melakukan apa? Nonton? Makan? Terserah kau saja."

"Kita lakukan seperti yang biasa saja," sahut Ino sembari memasang senyum cerianya yang biasa.

"Hn."

"Tch! Kau ini. Senyum sedikit kenapa, sih? Kita kan sedang berkencan, Sa-su-ke-kun!" Ino memprotes.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Ino. Matanya sejenak mengerling satu titik di dekat pagar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ino.

Gadis itu meringis, kemudian cepat-cepat menyusulnya, menyelipkan tangannya sendiri di bawah tangan Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda itu menggandengnya. Dan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum Sasuke akhirnya mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

_Yah… the wishing stairs dan horornya belum nongol. Yang nongol malah satu chapter gaje yang pendek abis. Hanya mengulas hubungan antara Sakura dan Ino yang agak… er… gimana, ya? Susah dijelasin. Gomen na.._

_Yang nanya soal Kin. Iya, nanti dia akan ada hubungannya dengan the wishing stairs. Jadi tunggu aja deh, ya… Makasih sudah review, minna…_


	4. Bagian 3

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 3_

_

* * *

_

"Sudah sampai!" Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Senyum ceria yang tersungging di wajahnya masih sama seperti siang tadi, seakan berjalan-jalan beberapa jam bersama _kekasih_nya sama sekali tidak membuatnya lelah. Ia menarik napas, mengambil udara malam yang dingin masuk ke paru-parunya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar sampai rumah, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa…" sang pemuda membalas datar. Seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat tertimpa cahaya temaram lampu jalan. Mata hitamnya sejenak melirik ke arah kediaman megah dengan plat nama Yamanaka di sisi jalan itu, sebelum kembali memandang gadis pirang di depannya.

Seakan mengerti apa arti tatapan si pemuda, Ino menghela napas, memutar matanya. "Baiklah…" Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas tas biola di bahu Sasuke, mendorongnya sedikit sehingga posisinya kini memunggungi arah rumah. Gadis itu berjingkat, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke –lalu berhenti. "_Gomenasai ne, _Sasuke-kun." Dengan gerakan cepat, kecupan ringan mendarat di sisi wajah pemuda di depannya.

Ekspresi pemuda itu tak berubah saat Ino menarik dirinya mundur dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan rumahnya.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke sebelum Ino menutup gerbangnya.

"Hm?"

Seulas senyum –senyum, bukan sekedar seringaian seperti yang biasa diberikannya pada Ino—tersungging di wajahnya. "_Arigatou._"

Selama beberapa saat Ino hanya berdiri di sana, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sebelum kemudian ia membalas dengan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya yang berwarna biru aqua. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Sasuke-kun. _Oyasumi._"

"_Oyasumi._"

Ino pun berbalik dan berlari menuju undakan rumahnya.

"_Tadaima,_" ucapnya bosan saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Okaeri, _Ino-chan," balas seorang wanita berambut pirang terang yang tengah duduk di sofa besar nyaman di tengah-tengah ruangan beratap tinggi itu. Wanita itu beranjak, menampilkan profilnya yang jangkung dan langsing –seperti halnya Ino, hanya saja dalam versi yang lebih tua. Duduk di kursi berlengan tunggal di dekat sofa, seorang pria yang juga berambut pirang yang sedang menyesap secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul.

"_Okaasan, Otousan, _belum tidur?" tanya Ino berbasa-basi seraya melangkah ke arah tangga megah menuju lantai dua –kamarnya.

"Kami baru membicarakanmu, Nak," sahut Ibunya dengan sukses menghentikan langkah gadis itu ketika baru sampai anak tangga kedua. "Kau tahu Otogakure University of Music akan mengadakan kompetisi biola untuk tingkat sekolah menengah? Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan undangan untuk belajar di sana. Kau tahu kan, sekolah itu…"

"Ya, Okaasan, tentu saja," sela Ino seraya memutar tubuhnya, memandang kedua orang tuanya, "Tempat terbaik untuk belajar musik. Almamater Okaasan dan Otousan, bukan begitu?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, Sayang," jeda sejenak sementara mata sang ibu menatap putrinya penuh harap, "Kami harap kau bisa mengambil bagian dalam kompetisi itu."

Ino menyunggingkan senyum hambar, berusaha menutupi ketidakpeduliannya. "Tentu, Okaasan."

Sorot kebanggaan terpancar dari wajahnya saat ia memandang putrinya, "Itu baru putri Okaasan."

Anak gadisnya meringis, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Baru beberapa langkah Ino menaiki tangga marmer itu ketika suara ibunya memanggilnya lagi. Ia lantas berhenti dan berbalik, memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Ya, Okaasan?"

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sasuke-kun, Sayang? Apa menyenangkan?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan dengusan sinis yang tak sampai ke telinga ibunya. "Kalau Okaasan menyuruh orang mengawasi kami, seharusnya Okaasan tahu," sahutnya dengan nada dingin, membuat mata biru ibunya sedikit membulat. Kemudian melesat menuju kamarnya di ujung koridor, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya kali ini. Suara pintu yang dibanting menutup menyusul kemudian.

"Haah… Anak itu! Sejak kapan jadi kasar begitu?"

"_Yare yare… _Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Hitomi…" ujar Tuan Yamanaka seraya sekali lagi menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. "Kau seharusnya tahu sifat gadis remaja yang suka memberontak itu. Seperti tidak pernah remaja saja…" ia menambahkan dalam gumaman pelan –yang sayangnya tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak terdengar oleh sang istri.

Yamanaka Hitomi memandang gusar ke arahnya. Kedua lengannya yang terbungkus sweter mahal terlipat di depan dada. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan putriku, Inoichi!"

* * *

Ino membanting pintu kamarnya menutup. Tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lampu kamr, gadis itu melempar kotak biola dan tasnya ke atas ranjangnya yang besar dengan sikap tak sabaran. Tangannya menyisir rambut pirangnya kasar ke belakang, membuat kucir kudanya terlepas dari ikatannya.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saat itu, melepaskan segala frustasi atas sikap orang tuanya –terutama ibunya—yang terlalu mengendalikan hidupnya. Seakan ia sendiri tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupannya sendiri.

Tentu saja gadis itu mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, yang diharapkan akan meneruskan nama besar kedua orang tuanya sebagai seorang musisi kelas wahid dan segala macam lagi. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh kedua orangtuanya –semuanya tanpa terkecuali, termasuk lelaki yang menjadi calon pendampingnya. Dan Ino yakin bahwa kompetisi biola itu juga sudah diatur untuknya.

Orangtuanya selalu memilihkan yang terbaik, namun kadang-kadang Ino merasa mereka melakukan itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

_Aku juga ingin memiliki kehidupanku sendiri, Okasan… Otousan… Termasuk memilih orang yang kucintai…_

Dan Sasuke…

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir gadis itu tatkala ia teringat _kencan-_nya tadi sore. Bukannya kencannya dengan Sasuke tidak menyenangkan atau apa, justru sebaliknya. Meskipun ia tahu Sasuke juga tidak begitu menikmati hubungan mereka, namun pemuda itu toh selalu memperlakukannya dengan semestinya. Sedikit dingin, tapi cukup baik. Mereka kerap melewatkan waktu membicarakan banyak hal –Sasuke biasanya membiarkan Ino yang mendominasi sementara ia hanya mendengarkan saja—makan, jalan-jalan, nonton, bahkan menemaninya ke salon. Begitu pula dengan kencan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hanya saja… ada satu hal yang membuat Ino merasa tak tenang.

Ino menggeram pelan seraya sekali lagi menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang ketika perasaan menyesal atas tindakannya tadi sore menyerangnya. Kakinya membawanya berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang luas sementara mulutnya sibut menggerigiti ujung kukunya hingga terasa sakit –tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sekarang ia mulai takut. Sangat takut.

_Takut kehilangan._

Mata biru _aqua-_nya kemudian menemukan ponsel di atas ranjang, sepertinya tak sengaja terlempar keluar saat ia menjatuhkan ranselnya di sana. Dengan tergesa ia meraih ponsel itu. Tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa saat itu malam sudah larut, jemarinya lincah menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Nomor seseorang yang ia tahu bisa membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

_Saku-chan._

_Tuut… Tuut…_

Namun tampaknya ia harus menahan kekecewaan saat mendengar yang menjawab panggilannya hanyalah nada sibuk dari seberang. Sembari mengerang tidak puas, Ino melempar dirinya berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang besar. Mata birunya memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Barangkali Sakura-chan sedang ditelepon orang tuanya, pikirnya.

Lama ia berbaring di sana, diam, seraya mendengarkan suara-suara yang terdengar samar dari luar kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya sepertinya masih ada di ruang keluarga. Langkah kaki pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya pun beberapa kali terdengar melintas di depan pintu. Sampai akhirnya semuanya mulai tenang menjelang tengah malam. Dentang jam besar dari arah perpustakaan rumahnya menggema di seisi rumah, ditingkahi suara kerikan jangkrik yang berasal dari luar. Angin malam musim gugur yang dingin menggigit berhembus perlahan dari jendela kamar yang masih terbuka, mengibarkan tirainya yang berwarna putih.

Tapi sang gadis pemilik kamar tampaknya tidak tergerak sama sekali untuk menutupnya. Bukan karena ia telah jatuh tertidur. Sebaliknya, bola mata bening itu belum tertutup sejak tadi. Dan sekarang tengah menatap ke arah jendela. Bulan purnama menggantung rendah di langit malam yang bersih tanpa bintang. Bersinar sendirian. Kesepian –seperti dirinya.

Tepat ketika dentang keduabelas berbunyi, ia menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Rambut pirang yang terjuntai di wajahnya sedikit tersibak oleh hembusan angin dari luar. Seulas senyum penuh arti melengkung di bibir tipis sang gadis.

_Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan kesepian lagi…_

* * *

Malam itu seperti malam-malam biasanya di asrama putri _Konoha Art Institute. _Selepas makan malam, suasana ruang aula asrama yang biasanya suram itu dipenuhi suara-suara riuh para gadis yang berebut _remote _televisi. Tidak heran, karena itu bisa dibilang menjadi satu-satunya sarana hiburan di tempat itu selain radio yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah digunakan. Dan seperti biasa pula, segala keramaian itu tidak menarik minat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia lebih senang duduk di sofa butut favoritnya di sudut, tenggelam dalam bukunya dengan _earphone _tersumpal di kedua telinganya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keributan kecil di depannya.

"Tidak bergabung, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura merasakan sofa yang didudukinya sedikit melesak ketika seorang gadis bercepol menghenyakkan diri di sampingnya, membawa sebungkus keripik kentang. Perhatiannya otomatis teralih pada temannya yang baru datang itu. Ia menarik lepas sebelah _earphone _dari telinganya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak bergabung?" ulang Tenten mengendik ke arah teman-teman mereka yang sedang berteriak-teriak ramai di depan televisi sembari memasukkan sekeping keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura memandang ke arah teman-temannya, mengernyit saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dengan kacamata yang berbingkai senada dengan warna rambutnya merebut _remote _dari salah satu gadis. Kernyitannya berubah menjadi ringisan saat ia menoleh pada Tenten yang sedang terkekeh menonton keributan baru itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu cocok cakar-cakaran begitu, Ten-chan…"

Tenten tergelak. Ia menawarkan bungkus keripik kentangnya ke arah Sakura yang langsung mengambil beberapa dan melahapnya.

"Tapi aku yakin Karin tidak akan berani macam-macam padamu," komentar Tenten, masih nyengir, "Dengan putri pemilik yayasan ini sebagai _backup-_mu, dia tidak akan berani."

Mendengar itu, cengiran di wajah Sakura memudar. Gadis itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Cukup lama kedua gadis itu terdiam.

"Hei, Sakura," Tenten bersuara setelah menghabiskan keripik kentangnya.

"Hm?"

"Sudah dengar tentang kompetisi biola _Otogakure University of Music_?"

Informasi baru ini mengembalikan perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya pada Tenten. Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan membalik tubuhnya, melipat kakinya di atas sofa sehingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan si gadis bercepol.

"_Otogakure University of Music_?" ia bertanya antusias. "Kompetisi macam apa?"

Tenten balas menatap kawannya tak percaya. "Jadi kau belum mendengar?" –Sakura menggeleng—"Astaga, kukira dengan menempel terus dengan Ino kemana-mana kau akan tahu berita ini."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Berisik ah. Jadi kompetisinya seperti apa, eh?"

"Dari yang kudengar, ini adalah kompetisi biola antar sekolah. Jadi setiap akademi musik mengirimkan satu perwakilannya untuk bertanding di kompetisi itu dan pemenangnya akan mendapat kehormatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Keren, kan?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kecewa mendengar berita ini. Hanya ada satu perwakilan setiap sekolah, pikirnya. Dan ia tahu betul apa artinya itu. Mereka akan memilih siswa terbaik di sekolah dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino? Hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa bintang sekolah itulah yang akan mendapatkan tempat kehormatan itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya," gumamnya, kehilangan minat sama sekali.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura, Tenten menyeringai. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ujarnya sambil menghela napas. "Memang mustahil kalau saingannya adalah Ino-chan. Aku juga langsung kehilangan minat waktu dengar perwakilannya hanya satu orang. _Haah… _padahal itu kesempatan bagus untuk bisa debut sebagai _soloist. _Atau paling tidak, lebih dekat untuk bisa masuk ke _Hidden Leaf Orchestra._"

—_Dan juga untuk mewujudkan impianku sebagai seorang musisi… OUM… Andai saja aku juga bisa ikut maju dalam kompetisi itu…_

Getaran ponsel dari saku celananya, membuyarkan lamunan gadis bermata emerald itu. Ada panggilan masuk. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat deretan nomor yang tidak ia kenal. "Eh? _Siapa?_"

"Ino-chan?" tebak Tenten, melirik ponsel Sakura.

"Bukan. Sebentar—_Moshi moshi?_"

Suara maskulin yang kemudian terdengar dari seberang seakan membuat gadis itu membeku. Ia menahan napasnya. _Suara ini…_

"S—Sasuke-kun?"

"_Aah…_" pemuda di seberang terdengar agak terkejut. Sunyi sesaat sementara yang terdengar hanyalah suara samar-samar kerikan jangkrik dari seberang –sepertinya Sasuke masih berada di luar rumah. "_Kau mengenali suaraku rupanya._"

_Ooh, siapa yang tidak kenal kalau hampir setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya dalam tidurku?_

"I—Ie…" Sakura tak bisa menahan cengiran di wajahnya yang mulai merona. Ia melompat berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan Tenten yang kebingungan menuju koridor yang lebih lengang, jauh dari suara bising di ruang tengah. "D-Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Sakura, berusaha agar tidak terdengar terlalu gugup –atau terlalu antusias.

"_Seseorang... er… tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"T—tidak, kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat.

"_Aah…_"

Keheningan yang canggung menyusul kemudian. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sikap gugup, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pemuda di seberang. Dan Sasuke pun tampaknya tidak berhasil menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan. Setidaknya sampai beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya suaranya yang dalam kembali terdengar.

"_Kau sedang apa?_"

"Oh, aku… um…"

Sakura menarik-narik ujung rambutnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, pintu kamar di belakangnya mendadak terbuka. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan terlonjak kaget mendapati sosok berambut hitam panjang terjurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"KIN?!" pekik Sakura saat ia mengenali sosok di depannya.

Kin mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut, menyibak tirai rambut hitam yang menutupi wajahnya yang bulat sehingga Sakura bisa melihat bekas cat coreng-moreng di sana.

"Haah… kau ini mengagetkan orang saja!" Sakura menukas jengkel.

"_G-Gomenasai…_" ucap Kin terbata seraya merunduk, membuat rambut hitamnya kembali jatuh menutupi wajahnya dengan cara yang menyeramkan. Seperti hantu di film-film saja. Gadis itu pun bergegas melewati Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu pergi ke arah kamar mandi di ujung koridor suram itu.

Sakura menunggu sampai pintu kamar mandi ditutup sebelum meletakkan kembali ponselnya di telinga. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke –_"Moshi moshi? Moshi moshi?"_

"I-Iya, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"_

"A—Ano… itu tadi temanku…"

Dari arah ruang tengah, terdengar teriakan Anko-sensei, yang juga menjadi penanggungjawab asrama itu, menyuruh mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Ditingkahi suara-suara protes para gadis itu yang sepertinya masih enggan beranjak dari sana. Sakura cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan koridor itu, menuju tangga menuju lantai dua tempat di mana kamarnya berada, dengan ponsel masih tertempel di telinganya.

"_Di asrama sepertinya sedang ramai, eh?_" Tidak diragukan lagi, Sasuke bisa mendengar keributan di belakang suara Sakura.

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Yah… kalau sudah jam segini, Sensei biasanya suka berteriak menyuruh kami tidur."

"_Begitu…"_

"Hmm…" Sakura segera mengunci pintu setelah akhirnya sampai di kamarnya, tempat di mana ia bebas melompat-lompat melampiaskan kegembiraannya karena bisa mendengar suara pemuda yang sudah lama ditaksirnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha tanpa perlu khawatir dilihat orang lain.

"_Kalau begitu kau sudah mau tidur sekarang?"_ Suara Sasuke terdengar agak kecewa.

"Aa—tidak. Aku belum terlalu… um… mengantuk," sahut Sakura cepat.

"_Souka," _Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. "_Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku ingin sekali menghubungimu, Sakura."_

"Eh?"

"_Tapi baru sekarang berhasil mendapatkan nomormu." _Jeda beberapa saat._ "Pertandingan waktu itu… aku senang kau datang."_

"Kau melihatku?" Sakura tak bisa menahan nada gembira dalam suaranya dan ketika ia menyadarinya, wajahnya memanas. _Baka! Baka! Baka!!_

Namun Sasuke tampaknya tidak begitu memperhatikan. "_Aku melihatmu,_" sahutnya. "_Dan aku juga ingin melihatmu sekarang."_

"Huh?" Sakura mengerjap bingung.

"_Hn…" _suara pemuda itu terdengar agak ragu, "_Bisakah kau melihat ke luar jendela, Sakura?"_

"Jendela?"

Didorong rasa penasaran, Sakura berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai hijau usang, menariknya terbuka. Ia masih tidak bisa melihat keluar karena kaca pelapisnya terbuat dari kaca buram. Maka dengan ponsel terjepit antara telinga dan bahunya, Sakura mendorong daun jendela geser itu ke atas. Sedikit susah karena jendela itu memang kerap macet jika dibuka, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membukanya dan hembusan angin yang dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Namun rasa dingin itu seketika terabaikan saat matanya menangkap sesosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri di luar pagar asrama, tepat di bawah siraman cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu dalam jarak sejauh itu. Tapi dari seragam _Hidden Leaf High _yang dikenakannya dan ponsel yang tergenggam di tangannya, ia cukup yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang sama yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini.

Hatinya mencelos.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Segaris senyum terulas di bibir gadis bermata hijau itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan pemuda di bawah sana balas melambai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik.

"_Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang… Aku ingin melihatmu."_

Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke tak pelak membuatnya bertambah merah –untung saja pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Arigatou…" _ucap Sasuke selang beberapa lama, "_Karena sudah mau keluar sehingga aku bisa melihatmu." _

Sakura tidak tahu harus menyahut apa maka gadis itu hanya diam, tersenyum pada sosok yang tengah menatap ke arahnya itu.

Suara ketukan kasar di pintu kamarnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Sejenak perhatiannya teralih.

"Haruno! Sudah saatnya mematikan lampu!" terdengar suara Anko-sensei dari luar kamar.

"_Hai', _Sensei!" ia menyahut sebelum kembali menoleh ke jendela. "_Gomenasai, _Sasuke-kun. Sensei sudah menyuruh kami mematikan lampu."

"_Aah… Masuklah kalau begitu. Sangat dingin di luar."_

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu karena kau yang berada di luar saat ini."

"Yeah, kau benar," kekeh Sasuke. "_Oyasumi, _kalau begitu, Sakura…"

"_Oyasumi..._"

"_Sakura?"_ sela Sasuke lagi sebelum Sakura memutuskan sambungan.

"Hm?"

"_Apa besok pagi… aku bisa melihatmu lagi?"_

Dan dengan membawa janji untuk bertemu lagi esok, Sakura menutup kembali jendela kamarnya, memblokir angin malam yang kian dingin menggigit. Suasana hatinya yang semula tidak terlalu baik berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Gadis itu tertawa, melompat, menari-nari kegirangan di tengah kamarnya yang sempit seraya memeluk ponselnya.

_Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan…_

"HARUNO!!"

"H—Hai', Sensei!!"

Sembari masih cekikikan, gadis itu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur dan mematikan lampu. Kemudian menyusup ke bawah selimutnya, melindunginya dari udara dingin yang masih tersisa di ruangan itu sejak ia membuka jendela beberapa saat yang lalu.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sunyi… Namun kantuk tampaknya masih enggan merasuki gadis yang tengah berbunga-bunga itu. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia berguling, mencari posisi nyaman untuk bisa terlelap, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia masih terlalu dipenuhi energi untuk bisa tidur. Sakura menghela napasnya sembari memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring terlentang. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap sementara pikirannya kembali pada percakapan singkatnya dengan sang pemuda impian. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Suara lonceng dari menara tua di belakang asrama penanda waktu sudah menginjak tepat tengah malam berdentang membelah kesunyian. Suaranya menggema mengerikan di sepanjang koridor yang gelap, membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun yang mendengarnya meremang.

Sakura merapatkan selimut dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Rasa kantuk baru saja menghinggapinya tatkala ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah jendelanya.

_Greek… greek…_

Gadis itu menahan napasnya, mendadak teringat cerita salah satu kawan asramanya yang katanya pernah melihat penampakan hantu tangga permohonan di depan asrama mereka. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, tapi sekarang…

_Greek.. Greek… _

Suara aneh itu kian jelas terdengar dan Sakura yakin itu bukan hanya khayalannya saja. Ia terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul jendelanya dengan keras dari luar. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat, namun ia merasakan wajahnya justru berubah pias, mati rasa. Gemetar, Sakura memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah jendelanya. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat bayangan gelap di depan jendelanya.

_Dak dak dak!!_

Sakura beringsut mundur menjauhi jendela, lalu terguling jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak saat itu, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar. Tubuhnya yang gemetar merapat ke dinding. Matanya membeliak.

Daun jendela perlahan bergeser dengan suara kasar ke atas, membuka, membawa hembusan angin dingin masuk ke dalam kamar, membuat tirai jendelanya berkibar membuka. Dan sosok gelap itu muncul di sana, merangsek masuk. Rambutnya yang panjang tersibak diterpa angin di sekelilingnya, berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan dari luar.

Dan Sakura bisa melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas sekarang. Juga mata biru aqua-nya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Ino dalam bisikan yang terdengar jelas.

"INOOOOO!!!" Sakura berteriak sebal. Jantungnya yang sedari tadi serasa naik ke leher, mendadak seperti merosot ke perutnya.

"Sssstt… Jangan berisik! Nanti aku ketahuan!" desis Ino. Gadis itu mencoba menarik dirinya masuk –tampaknya ia sedikit kesulitan. "Sakura-chan, bantu aku naik!"

Masih menggerutu sebal, Sakura beranjak dari lantai dan bergegas membantu Ino masuk. "Kau menakutiku!" pekiknya memprotes.

"Sakura-chan… suaramu itu bisa membangunkan seisi asrama, tahu!" Ino mendesis seraya menarik kedua kakinya masuk sementara Sakura memeganginya agar tidak jatuh.

"Habis…" Sakura memasang tampang cemberut, "Kau kabur lagi dari rumah? _Geez, _Ino-chan… Ada apa denganmu?"

Ino mengabaikannya. Gadis itu melompat turun dari jendela. "Tidak apa-apa kan, aku bermalam di sini _lagi_?" tanyanya sementara Sakura kembali menutup jendela kamarnya.

Ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban, sebenarnya, karena ia tahu Sakura tidak akan menolaknya. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino kabur dari rumah dan menyelinap ke kamar asrama sahabatnya itu. Ino mengedarkan pandangnya berkeliling kamar yang gelap itu, sebelum memandang Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di jendela. Cengiran jahil muncul di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu, Saku-chan? Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak usah ditanya," Sakura menukas, cemberut.

Tawa si gadis pirang pecah berderai melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Tubuhnya sampai berguncang-guncang dan ia kemudian kolaps ke tempat tidur Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri karena terlalu heboh tertawa. "Aduh perutku… Hahaha…"

"Tidak lucu, Ino-chan…" rajuk Sakura. Tapi mau tidak mau gadis itu ikut tertawa juga.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Okaasan-ku berkeras menyuruhku mempelajari biola?"

Ino menoleh ke belakangnya, di mana Sakura sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang sembari menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan halus. Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Maka Ino pun melanjutkan,

"Itu karena sewaktu muda dulu Okaasan ingin sekali menjadi seorang _violinist, _tapi kecelakaan yang dialaminya membuatnya tidak bisa bermain biola dan akhirnya berbelok menjadi seorang penyanyi opera. Dan sekarang, dia ingin aku melanjutkan mimpinya dan di sinilah aku," Ino mengangkat bahunya. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih, "Hidupku ini sudah diatur oleh orangtuaku. Bahkan… jodohku pun mereka sudah memilihkannya… Kadang-kadang aku berharap bisa lepas dari semua itu, Sakura-chan. Hidup di suatu tempat yang jauh dari keluargaku dan biola."

"Hmm…"

"Kalau nanti kita sudah dewasa, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama-sama saja? Membeli rumah yang bagus di pinggir kota, jauh dari polusi dan keramaian, pasti sangat nyaman dan bebas. Kau mau, kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menggerakkan sisir di atas rambut Ino, tapi matanya seperti menerawang.

"Saku-chan… Jawab aku!" Ino menyenggol kaki Sakura dengan sikunya tak sabar, membuat sahabatnya itu mengerjap, seperti baru tersadar dari lamunan.

"Aa—Iya, iya…" Sakura menyisir rambut panjang Ino ke samping. "Rambutmu ini halus sekali, Ino-chan… Pasti sering dirawat."

"Pastinya…" Gadis itu kembali menoleh, nyengir. "Aku tadi baru _creambath._"

"_Souka?"_ Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. "Sebaiknya kita tidur. Sudah hampir subuh…"

"Hmm…" Ino pun naik ke tempat tidur yang sempit, sedikit merapat ke pinggir sehingga masih ada tempat untuk Sakura berbaring di sampingnya.

Sakura kembali mematikan lampu sebelum bergabung dengan Ino, berbaring memunggunginya. Ia menaikkan selimut dan tidak terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Ino menyusup ke pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini perasaannya sedikit lain –seperti kebas. Mendengar Ino menyebut-nyebut soal biola lagi kembali mengingatkannya pada kompetisi itu.

Perasaan cemburu itu merasuk lagi.

_Mereka sudah menyiapkan tempat itu untuk Ino. Bukan untuk yang lain…_

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Makasih sudah membaca… ^_^

Maaf sudah menyampah di sini…


	5. Bagian 4

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan…

Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh waktu aku bilang aku benci biola. Karena sesungguhnya bagiku, bermain biola adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan. Dan karena biola lah aku bisa bertemu denganmu…

Impianku, suatu saat nanti kita bisa bermain biola bersama-sama di atas panggung megah _Hidden Leaf Hall_, Sakura-chan. Kau dan aku. Aku akan memainkan sebuah _concerto_ yang indah untukmu, dan kau mengiringi dengan _orchestra_. Pasti akan indah sekali, bukan?"

-

-

-

-

-

_Mengapa aku harus menjadi bagian dari orchestra? Akulah yang akan memainkan concerto itu, Ino…_

_Itu juga mimpiku…_

**-**

**-**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 4_

_-_

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya, kehidupan Sakura seakan terbagi menjadi dua bagian yang berbeda. Di satu kehidupan, dimana ada Yamanaka Ino di dalamnya, dan di kehidupan yang lain bersama seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sangat menyukai kehidupannya yang baru bersama Sasuke. Menikmati setiap waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama, meskipun itu hanya sebentar saja. Di luar sekolah dan asrama, jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang –termasuk Ino. Hubungan rahasia, kalau bisa ia menyebutnya. Karena sampai saat mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun menyebut nama pemuda itu di depan sahabatnya.

Tidak, pikirnya. Karena bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah bagian dari hidupnya yang terlalu indah untuk dibagi dengan orang lain. Tidak terkecuali dengan sahabat karibnya –terutama dia. Terutama Ino.

Sebab Sakura mengerti satu hal, bahwa Sasuke bagaimanapun adalah seorang laki-laki normal yang akan mudah tertarik dengan keindahan. Terutama keindahan yang ada pada diri seorang perempuan. Dan bagi Sakura, Ino adalah deskripsi sempurna untuk keindahan itu.

Ia sudah cukup kerap melihat bagaimana ekspresi para pemuda setiap kali mereka melihat Ino. Mereka menginginkan_nya. _Jelas terlihat dari pandangan liar mereka.

—dan gadis itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko Sasuke akan terpikat juga pada Ino.

_Untuk yang satu ini saja… aku tidak ingin berbagi denganmu…_

"Aku benci setiap kali kita sampai di sini," gerutuan meluncur pelan dari bibir tipis pemuda berseragam _Hidden Leaf High _itu ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang utama kampus tempat gadis pemilik tangan mungil yang sekarang tergenggam di tangannya itu menuntut ilmu. Pelan, namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar sang gadis.

"Kenapa?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap kekasihnya yang kini sedang menatap ke arah bangunan bergaya eropa klasik itu.

Mata _onyx _sang pemuda beralih, dan kini menatap _emerald _di depannya. Sebuah seringai tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan terukir sempurna di bibirnya. "Karena aku tidak suka kalau harus menunggu dua puluh empat jam kedepan untuk bisa melihatmu lagi, Saku."

"Gombal!" Gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu mengikik kecil sambil memukul ringan lengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Kemudian diulurkannya kembali kotak biola Sakura yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada pemiliknya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menerima kotak biolanya, masih tersenyum. "Ne, aku mau tanya satu hal padamu sebelum aku masuk."

"Hn?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, sih…" Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, "…karena sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah mau menemuiku saat pulang sekolah."

"Hmm…" Sasuke tampak berpikir, sembari menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke saku jas seragamnya –mengingatkan Sakura pada _seseorang _yang juga sering melakukan itu—"Bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah bilang tidak ingin teman-temanmu mengetahui hubungan kita, hm? Sementara kulihat kau kerap bersama _temanmu _setiap pulang sekolah. Apa itu artinya sekarang kau sudah siap _go public_?"

Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak," sahutnya cepat. Ia meringis, membuang pandangnya dari Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah, meskipun ia tahu itu akan percuma saja. "_Gomen_. Aku hanya… um… kadang-kadang ingin bertemu denganmu saat pulang sekolah."

Tawa ringan terdengar dari pemuda yang di sekolahnya sendiri terkenal dengan perangai dinginnya itu. "Aku juga," ujarnya kemudian.

Beberapa gadis yang dikenali Sakura sebagai teman-teman sekelasnya muncul dari belokan di ujung jalan, mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Sakura, Sasuke paham.

"Kau masuklah," ucapnya cepat. "Belajar yang rajin, ya."

"Aa—" tanpa diduga, pemuda itu memberikannya kejutan kecil dengan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening kekasihnya sebelum buru-buru pergi menuju gedung sekolahnya sendiri yang tepat berada di samping sekolah seni khusus putri itu.

* * *

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" seru Sakura ceria pada Tenten setibanya di kelas. Diletakkannya kotak biola bersama tasnya di atas meja tempatnya biasa duduk dan melempar senyum lebar pada gadis bercepol yang sedang menyantap roti sarapannya di meja sebelah Sakura –sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang tinggal di asrama sarapan di kelas.

"Kau ini ceria sekali," komentar Tenten, nyengir. "Ada kejadian yang bagus? Atau kepalamu itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tangannya sibuk merogoh ke dalam tas, mengambil dua bungkus roti isi daging sapi yang masih hangat yang dibelinya tadi bersama Sasuke di tengah perjalanan ke sekolah. "Ino-chan kemana?" tanyanya, melihat tas dan kotak biola Ino sudah ada di mejanya.

Tenten dengan mulut penuh hanya menjawab dengan gendikan bahu. "Sejak aku datang dia sudah tidak ada," ujarnya setelah menelan rotinya. "Mungkin ke kantor guru. Biasanya kan begitu –kau tahu, kan? Mereka berusaha menjilat dengan berbaik-baik pada putri pemilik sekolah. Barangkali sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan soal kompetisi biola _itu,_" ia menambahkan dalam bisikan sinis.

Ah, Sakura hampir saja melupakan soal kompetisi itu. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya dari Tenten, sampai saat ini para guru belum sekalipun mengumumkan pada mereka.

_Apa benar mereka hanya memperuntukkan tempat di kompetisi itu untuk Ino?_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

Namun Sakura tidak mengindahkan panggilan Tenten. Kakinya dengan cepat membawanya menuju ruang guru.

* * *

"…Orangtuamu pasti sudah memberitahumu soal ini," Wanita berambut hitam ikal yang duduk di belakang salah satu meja di ruangan beratap tinggi itu berkata sungguh-sungguh pada muridnya. "Hanya satu orang yang bisa maju mewakili sekolah kita di kompetisi itu, dan jika kau berhasil memenangkannya, kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan bersekolah di sekolah musik Oto. Kau mau mencobanya, bukan, Ino? Coba dilihat dulu…"

Ino, sang murid itu, kemudian menerima sebuah berkas berisi pamflet dan formulir pendaftaran kompetisi biola Otogakure University of Music yang diangsurkan padanya. Mata birunya sejenak menelusuri apa yang tertulis di dalamnya sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada gurunya yang lain –Anko-sensei.

"Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan permainanmu pada mereka dan beasiswa itu akan menjadi milikmu, Ino," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, agak terlihat seperti sedang menjilat. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin sekali."

Ino hanya meringis.

"Anko-sensei benar," timpal Kurenai-sensei seraya mengangguk setuju, "Teknik sangat penting dan kau adalah yang terbaik di antara teman-teman sekelasmu. Dan yang paling penting –ya, bahkan lebih penting daripada sekedar teknik sempurna—kau memiliki emosi yang bagus saat bermain. Musikmu bernyawa, itu yang membuatmu sangat istimewa dibanding yang lain. Kau hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras dan kuharap kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

"Iya, Sensei…"

"Bagaimana bahumu? Sudah tidak sakit, lagi?" tanya Kurenai lembut.

Ino mengembalikan berkas kompetisi itu di atas meja sang guru, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sopan yang niscaya akan meluluhkan hati setiap guru yang melihatnya. "Sudah tidak lagi, Kurenai-sensei. Terimakasih."

Yuuhi Kurenai membalas senyumnya, lalu mengangguk dengan ekspresi puas terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. "Ibumu juga berkata begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Nak. Bagaimana kabar ibumu sekarang? Apa dia baik?"

Ino mengangguk. "Iya…"

Sementara itu, tepat di luar pintu ruang guru, gadis berambut merah muda itu tercenung. Tatapannya kosong setelah mendengar percakapan antara orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Suasana hatinya yang semula riang, mendadak buruk. Sangat buruk sehingga dadanya terasa panas dan sesak seakan digencet dengan batu besar tak kasat mata.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Dan seharian itu, Sakura menjauh dari sahabatnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang disebabkan oleh perasaan cemburu yang tak tertahankan.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!"

Suara nyaring yang sudah begitu akrab mendadak menyapa gendang telinganya, disusul dengan sebuah tepukan keras di kedua bahunya saat sang pemilik suara melempar kedua tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Sakura nyaris saja tergelincir dari anak tangga itu saking terkejutnya, sementara gadis di sampingnya malah terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajahnya yang pias.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, Saku-chan, hm?" Ino melangkah ke sampingnya, memegangi kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya –menyembunyikan sembab matanya dari pandangan Ino.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba tampak khawatir. "Aku benar-benar membuatmu takut, ya? _Gomennasai ne, _Saku-chan…" Direngkuhnya sahabatnya itu, dipeluknya erat-erat.

Namun Sakura tidak membalasnya. Kedua tangannya tetap terkulai di sisi tubuhnya sementara ia merasakan dagu Ino menekan bahunya lembut. Gadis itu terlalu bingung dan getir menghadapi sikap Ino yang _terlalu baik. _

_Aku harus bagaimana denganmu, huh?_

"Kau ini kemana saja seharian, Saku-chan?" tanya Ino setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka menuruni tangga menuju koridor bawah bersama-sama. Gadis pirang itu masih memeluk lengan sahabatnya, bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau menghilang terus."

Sakura masih membisu, membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Saku-chan? Bicara saja—" perkataannya terputus saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering. "Ah—Okaasan. Waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Tunggu sebentar, ya…" Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauh… "_Moshi moshi, Okaasan… _Iya, aku sudah mau pulang... Eh? I-Iya, aku mengerti…"

Tatapan sepasang bola mata hijau itu mengikutinya. Kosong.

.

.

_Aku benci diriku…_

.

.

Semburat kemerahan pertanda senja akan segera turun sudah terlihat di langit Konoha. Suhu udara pun mulai menurun seiring dengan semakin menipisnya cahaya matahari. Anak-anak yang mengikuti kelas sampai sore pun sudah mulai bergegas meninggalkan arena sekolah. Hanya beberapa anak dari departemen seni rupa yang masih terlihat sibuk berkeliaran untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan seni yang akan dilaksanakan esok.

Dari ruangan musik tempatnya berada sekarang, Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara mereka samar-samar diantara alunan gesekan biola yang sedang dimainkannya. Peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya dan jemarinya yang menekan senar mulai terasa sakit. Tapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Pun tidak memedulikan ruangan yang kini kosong –teman-temannya, bahkan gurunya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanya berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih.

_Berlatih terus kalau perlu sampai jari-jarimu putus!_

Sakura akan membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa lebih dari pada Ino.

"Sakura! Astaga…"

Terkejut mendengar suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas membuat Sakura kehilangan konsentrasi. Jemarinya tergelincir dan dengan sukses mengacaukan permainannya. Ia menggeram jengkel dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gadis bercepol yang berdiri di pintu. "Bisa tidak sih, tidak menggangguku?!"

Tenten memutar bola matanya yang cokelat cemerlang. "Mengganggu apanya? Permainanmu sudah kacau dari tadi, tahu. Kau tahu kan, melodi yang barusan kau mainkan itu dimaksudkan agar terdengar riang dan memancarkan harapan. Tapi yang kau lakukan seperti orang sedang marah-marah saja. Membuat sakit kuping."

Menggerutu tak senang, Sakura menurunkan biolanya sementara Tenten melenggang masuk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau bisa melukai dirimu, Sakura. Lihat…" Tenten meraih tangan pemegang biola Sakura, menunjukkan jemari yang sudah memerah di sana. "Kalau luka kau tidak bisa main. Ino pasti akan marah kalau dia melihatmu begini."

Sakura menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar. "_Urusai!_"

Tenten mendengus menghadapi sikap keras kepala kawannya yang satu itu. "Omong-omong…" gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kelas musik yang kosong, "kenapa aku tidak melihat Ino? Biasanya kalian berlatih berdua di sini, kan?"

"Dia pulang duluan," sahut Sakura datar sambil memasukkan biolanya ke dalam tempatnya, berjengit sedikit saat jarinya yang perih sedikit tergesek senar _bow-_nya. "Katanya ada urusan keluarga mendadak."

"Urusan keluarga mendadak, eh?" Entah apa yang membuat Tenten nyengir saat berkata seperti itu. "Urusan keluarga atau bertemu dengan _pacarnya _yang cakep itu?"

"Huh?" Sakura menghentikan gerakannya mengunci kotak biolanya dan berbalik. Penasaran.

Tenten memandangnya agak bingung. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Ino punya pacar?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ino-chan tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal cowok –apalagi pacar."

Alis Tenten berkerut. "Aneh…" Ia tampak berpikir. "Padahal aku sempat melihatnya jalan dengan cowok itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Masa sampai sekarang dia belum memberitahumu? Kau kan sahabatnya—Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu," ujarnya menambahkan, menyeringai lebar, "Soalnya cowok itu tampan sekali. Supertampan deh pokoknya. Dijamin kau akan langsung jatuh hati kalau melihatnya."

Sakura mendengus. _Kekasihku lebih tampan._

"Mungkin itu sepupunya…" katanya seraya mengangkat bahu dengan lagak tak peduli, lalu melengos untuk membereskan biolanya.

"Ooh… Mungkinkah Sakura-chan sedang cemburu?"

"Yang benar saja!"

Setelah mencangklengkan tas ransel dan kotak biolanya, Sakura melenggang meninggalkan kelas, diikuti Tenten yang masih terkekeh-kekeh.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih penasaran dengan pemuda _teman kencan _Ino yang disebut-sebut Tenten barusan. Kalau itu memang benar, mengapa Ino tidak memberitahunya? –sampai kemudian ia teringat dirinya sendiri. Bukankah sekarang ia juga sedang menyembunyikan Sasuke-kun-nya dari Ino?

Ah, mungkin ini yang disebut dengan impas.

Langkah mereka kemudian terhenti tepat di depan ruang pameran yang akan dipakai esok. Beberapa gadis dari divisi _sculpture _baru saja meninggalkan ruangan dengan celemek kotor masih menempel di tubuh mereka, ramai berkeluh kesah karena penjaga sekolah mereka tidak mau membantu mengangkuti patung-patung yang akan dipamerkan. Padahal patung-patung itu tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Wow, sepertinya mereka sibuk," komentar Tenten, menyembunyikan kekehannya saat gadis-gadis itu melintas. "Untung saja _showcase_ kita tidak perlu mengangkut-ngangkut patung berat segala. Mau lihat-lihat dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Boleh juga," sahut Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Lagipula ia sedang sangat penat saat itu. Kepalanya serasa terlalu penuh. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit _refreshing _dengan melihat-lihat karya kawan-kawan mereka dari departemen seni rupa, bukan?

Dan ke sanalah ia melangkahkan kaki sekarang. Ke ruang pameran yang sudah nyaris kosong, kecuali tentu saja, benda-benda seni karya para siswa yang sudah terpajang di tempatnya masing-masing. Deretan lukisan dalam berbagai aliran tersusun di sepanjang dinding, begitu juga dengan _sculpture _yang dipajang secara artistik di berbagai tempat di ruangan yang luas itu.

Tidak sebagus karya seniman yang sudah pro, memang, tapi tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Beberapa karya cukup menarik untuk disimak. Misalnya saja sebuah patung berbentuk seperti sosok salah satu guru mereka yang cukup populer di kalangan para siswa yang perempuan semua itu –Hatake Kakashi-sensei, yang langsung menarik minat Tenten. Yang membuatnya pastilah salah satu penggemarnya.

Sementara Tenten mengagumi Kakashi-sensei yang terbuat dari bahan gips itu, Sakura berjalan di sepanjang dinding tempat lukisan-lukisan terpajang. Mengamati setiap goresan tangan para gadis dari divisi lukis di sana, sampai ada satu lukisan di sudut yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan didominasi warna-warna gelap, lukisan itu nampak berbeda. Menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan lukisan lain di sekelilingnya yang lebih banyak menggunakan sapuan warna terang dan romantis. Suram, namun entah mengapa seakan memiliki aura aneh yang menarik Sakura untuk mendatanginya.

Lukisan sebuah tangga batu landai dengan latar gelap yang terkesan mistis, juga kerangka sebuah pohon yang sudah mati sebagai latar belakangnya, Sakura bisa mengenali tangga itu sebagai tangga yang ada di depan asrama tempatnya tinggal.

Mata hijaunya menelusuri setiap detil lukisan itu, sebelum kemudian beralih pada plat yang tertera di bagian bawah lukisan.

_**The Wishing Stairs**_

_**Tsuchi Kin **_

"Kamu suka?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget. Serta merta ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang panjang terjurai sampai ke pertengahan pahanya berdiri gugup di belakangnya.

Sakura ternganga.

Bukan hanya terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak gadis itu, tetapi juga _penampilannya _yang sangat berbeda dengan yang diingatnya. Ia memang sudah mendengar desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah tentang perubahan pada gadis divisi lukis ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka perubahan yang dimaksud sedrastis ini. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Takjub, sekaligus ngeri.

"K—Kin?"

Kin tersenyum malu-malu, menaikkan tas ransel di atas bahunya dengan sikap gugup –rupanya bagian ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap gadis kikuk.

"A-Apa aku kelihatan berbeda?" tanyanya canggung saat menyadari Sakura sedang mengamati tubuhnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Bukan kelihatan berbeda lagi—Wow!—" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa selama beberapa saat, "Astaga… kemana perginya lemak-lemak itu, Kin?" Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau jadi kelihatan sangat manis sekarang."

Kin menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, tersipu-sipu. "_Arigatou_."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Ino selalu berkata bahwa Kin sangat manis –ia memang terlihat begitu. Setidaknya sekarang.

"Kau yang membuat ini, Kin?" Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya, menatap lukisan _The Wishing Stairs _di depannya. "Ini tangga batu yang ada di depan asrama kita, kan?"

Melihat antusiasme Sakura terhadap lukisannya, senyum Kin melebar. Ia mengangguk. "Menurut legenda, permohonanmu akan terkabul jika anak tangga keduapuluhsembilan muncul," ungkapnya seraya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih memacangkan mata pada kanvas itu. "Aku merasa anak-anak tangga itu hidup. Mereka selalu mendengarkanku, mempercayaiku…"

Sakura menoleh padanya, tertegun. Ia bisa mendengar nada kesepian dalam suara kekanakan Kin saat ia berbicara. Juga sorot mata kelamnya yang kosong. Apakah gadis malang ini benar-benar kesepian sehingga menganggap hanya sebuah benda mati yang mau mendengarkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tidak enak. Perlakuannya terhadap Kin selama ini juga tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"…dan aku pun mempercayai mereka dan mereka mengabulkan permohonanku." Suara Kin kini memelan, nyaris berbisik. Matanya yang sedari tadi memandang Sakura, kini beralih pada lukisannya. "Jika kau benar-benar percaya pada mereka dengan jiwamu, anak tangga keduapuluhsembilan itu akan benar-benar muncul dan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Sakura tercengang sebelum akhirnya terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. "Kau mempercayai itu semua?"Sakura berusaha menahan nada meremehkan dalam suaranya. Menurutnya konyol sekali jika ada yang mempercayai mitos-mitos semacam itu.

Namun kata-kata Kin berikutnya membuat senyum kecil di wajah Sakura lenyap sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah memohon agar aku jadi kurus." Kin kembali memandang Sakura, mengangguk yakin. "Dan mereka mengabulkannya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Kali itu Sakura hanya bisa tercengang.

_The Wishing Stairs, huh?_

-

**Bersambung…**

**-**

_**Big thanks for my awesome reviewers!! *big hug* ^__^**_


	6. Bagian 5

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 5_

_

* * *

_

Studio musik nomor tiga, tempat dimana para siswi divisi biola melewatkan waktu selepas makan siang itu perlahan mulai menampakkan kehidupannya. Bangku-bangku mulai terisi dan celotehan riang para gadis terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang terbilang luas itu sementara mereka menunggu sang _sensei _yang akan mengajar kelas praktik datang.

Rutinitas yang sama setiap hari –nyaris membosankan.

Namun sepertinya siang itu ada yang istimewa.

Seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang berjalan anggun ke depan kelas. Biola dan bow berada di tangannya. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di samping sebuah _grand piano _dan memutar tubuh menghadap teman-temannya. Tangan pemegang bow-nya terulur, menekan sebuah tuts piano yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu. Seakan tersihir, ruangan itu langsung senyap.

Ino menarik napasnya. Mata birunya menemukan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang.

_Aqua _bertemu _emerald._

Ia tersenyum.

Saat berikutnya alunan melodi yang berasal dari gesekan dawai biolanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Beberapa dahi tampak berkerut tatkala melodi lembut itu menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Asing. Melodi seperti ini belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Nada-nadanya begitu kaya dan menghanyutkan, seakan mengajak mereka memasuki dunia yang sarat akan emosi yang entah mengapa terasa menyesakkan. Kegembiraan, cinta, kerinduan, hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, dan mereka juga bisa merasakan kesedihan di sana.

Misterius.

"Lagu apa yang sedang dia mainkan?"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di kelas itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah dengar yang seperti ini."

"Apa dia menciptakannya sendiri?"

"Yang benar saja…"

"Jangan heran begitu. Ayahnya kan komposer handal…"

"Gila!"

"_Sugoi na… Ino-chan…"_

Sakura menghela napas dan membiarkan punggungnya tersandar di punggung bangku, bahunya sedikit melorot. Matanya masih menatap kosong pada Ino di depan sana.

—_Bahkan Ino bisa menciptakan lagunya sendiri… Sedangkan aku… apa yang bisa kulakukan? _

Pintu studio musik terbuka, dan semua kepala menoleh. Kurenai-sensei muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita itu sejenak terdiam di sana, memandang ke arah sumber perhatian semua mata –juga telinga—tertuju sebelumnya. Ino buru-buru menghentikan permainannya, namun Kurenai-sensei memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

Wanita berambut ikal itu menutup pintu perlahan sementara Ino melajutkan permainannya, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku siswa dan menyilangkan kaki. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan melodi asing yang indah itu seperti halnya para siswanya yang lain. Sampai akhirnya Ino sampai pada penghujung lagunya.

"Bagus sekali, Yamanaka! _Bravo!!_"

Dan seisi kelas bertepuk untuk Ino mengikuti teladan guru mereka. Ino menurunkan biolanya dan membungkuk. Senyum terulas di bibirnya saat ia menegakkan punggungnya lagi. Wajahnya merona.

"Sensei belum pernah mendengar komposisi ini. Kau yang menciptakannya?" tanya Kurenai saat Ino berjalan melewatinya menuju bangkunya semula.

"_Hai'_," Ino menyahut malu-malu.

Kurenai mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyum bangga padanya. "Tadi itu indah sekali," pujinya.

Ino berseri-seri. "_Arigatou, Sensei…_"

"Selamat siang," Kurenai memulai setelah Ino sudah duduk di bangkunya dan memastikan semua muridnya sudah kembali tenang. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat saat menghadap semua muridnya –benar-benar kontras dengan Anko-sensei yang lebih kerap memasang wajah galak—"Setelah pembukaan yang begitu indah dari salah satu teman kalian tadi, Sensei ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat kalian senang."

Terdengar gumaman tertarik dari beberapa gadis –dan dengusan sinis diam-diam dari mereka yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan segera diumumkan kepada mereka.

"_Otogakure University of Music _membuka kesempatan bagi kalian semua untuk mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di sana. Mereka akan mengadakan kompetisi biola tingkat sekolah menengah dan pemenangnya berhak atas beasiswa itu. Dan setiap sekolah hanya diperbolehkan mengirimkan satu perwakilan—"

Mendengar ini, keluhan dari para gadis itu segera terdengar. Kurenai tersenyum maklum, lalu melanjutkan,

"Kalian semua punya kesempatan untuk maju. Kami akan mengadakan audisi untuk memilih peserta terbaik yang akan mewakili sekolah. Kalau kalian berminat, kalian bisa datang ke kantor guru pada jam kerja…"

Namun tampaknya kabar itu pun tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Tidak ada tanggapan dari para siswi itu kecuali wajah-wajah tidak bersemangat –dan tampaknya itu membuat Yuuhi Kurenai sedikit kecewa.

"Hei… bersemangatlah, kalian semua!" serunya menyemangati para siswinya seraya menepukkan tangannya, "Kalau kalian berusaha yang terbaik, kalian pasti bisa meraih kesempatan langka ini."

Masih tidak ada reaksi berarti dari para gadis itu. Hanya "_Hai'…" _yang terdengar tanpa semangat sama sekali datang dari beberapa dari mereka.

Kurenai menghela napas. "Baiklah… Kalau begitu kita mulai saja kelas hari ini…"

"Hei, kau suka permainanku tadi, Saku-chan?" tanya Ino dalam bisikan pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-kata gurunya di depan kelas, maupun bisik-bisik teman-temannya yang lain di sekelilingnya.

"Eh?" Sakura seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang cemberut karena merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Suka, tidak? Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" ulang Ino cemberut.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, lalu mengangguk setengah hati. "Aku suka."

Dengan wajah berseri, Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga _sahabat-_nya itu, "Lagu itu _milikmu._"

Namun pikiran Sakura terlalu kalut untuk mencerna betul-betul pernyataan Ino saat itu.

.

_._

"_Che! Audisi itu cuma omong kosong. Mereka akan memberikan tempat itu untuk Ino."_

"_Kau benar. Jelas sekali. Ino kan kesayangan mereka…"_

"_Mereka melakukan audisi untuk kamuflase saja, supaya kita tidak terlalu kecewa."_

"_Benar, benar…"_

—Sakura sudah tahu itu dengan baik, bahwa kesempatan bagi mereka sudah tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Sasuke keesokan harinya. Seperti yang kerap dilakukannya, pemuda itu kembali menemani Sakura berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu. Hanya saja tidak ada keceriaan yang biasa pagi itu. Hanya wajah kusut sang kekasih yang dilihatnya sejak ia menjemput Sakura di depan gerbang asrama putri. "Kau ada masalah, hm?"

Yang ditanya menghela napasnya berat, menciptakan uap hangat di depan mulutnya. "Tidak ada."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk membawanya berhenti juga. Pemuda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura, memaksanya menghadapnya. "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? –Sakura, lihat aku." Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuatnya mendongak memandangnya. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, kau tahu, kan? Atau kau belum percaya padaku?"

Seulas senyum samar muncul di wajah muram si gadis. "_Gomen, _Sasuke-kun. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu—"

"Kalau begitu cerita," sela Sasuke, "Wajahmu kusut begitu membuatku tidak tenang, tahu."

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura hanya memandang pemuda di depannya sambil mengigit bibirnya dengan sikap gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu mengatakan apa yang mengganggunya saat itu pada Sasuke, entah apa itu. Namun sepasang tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya, juga sepasang mata gelap yang menatapnya penuh khawatir itu dengan segera menghapus keraguannya. Dan saat ia menuturkan semuanya pada Sasuke, bebannya sedikit terangkat meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" ujar Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka sudah kembali melanjutkan perjalan dan pemuda itu masih menggandeng tangannya. "Atau hanya perasaanmu saja? Barangkali gurumu memang bermaksud melakukan audisi untuk kompetisi itu." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bersikeras, "Ino adalah yang terbaik di kelas –bahkan di sekolah. Semua mengakui itu. Tekniknya sempurna, musikalitasnya tidak diragukan dan _semua orang menyukainya—_termasuk para guru_._"

"Kedengarannya kau menyerah sebelum berperang, Saku," komentar Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. "Kudengar kau juga termasuk dalam deretan siswi elit di sekolahmu, kan?"

"Menjadi salah satu siswi elit tidak akan berguna kalau kau berhadapan dengan Ino," gumam Sakura muram.

"_Kau harus paham kompetisi ini juga penting untuk nama baik sekolah, Sakura." _Sakura kembali teringat kata-kata sang guru hari sebelumnya. _"Sensei mengerti perasaanmu –juga semua siswa yang menginginkan posisi itu—tapi kau butuh lebih dari sekedar hasrat untuk menang. Kau mengerti yang kubicarakan, bukan?"_

Tentu saja ia mengerti. Mereka sudah memutuskan… bahkan sebelum audisi.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang orang lain, terlebih orang itu dekat dengan kita," lanjutnya pelan.

Seulas senyum pahit terulas di wajah Sasuke. "Aku tahu rasanya, Saku." Ia mengerling gadis di sebelahnya yang balas menatapnya bingung, "Karena aku juga hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kakakku. Orangtuaku… tidak, bahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha memusatkan seluruh perhatian mereka pada kakakku. Apa-apa dia… hanya karena kakak adalah orang yang jenius dan pewaris keluarga kami. Sedangkan aku…" ia mendengus. Genggamannya pada tangan Sakura mengerat. "Hanya bayangan dari Itachi-nii. Bahkan, seandainya aku menghilang, tidak akan ada pengaruhnya bagi mereka."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ah, bicara apa aku ini, huh?" Sasuke mendengus, tertawa hambar. "Ah, lihat, kita sudah sampai. Menyebalkan sekali."

Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum. Dilepaskannya tangan Sasuke yang menggandengnya. "_Arigatou,"_ ucapnya kemudian.

"Hn."

Sakura masih berdiri di sana, dan terheran ketika Sasuke belum juga beranjak dari sana setelah beberapa saat. Biasanya pemuda itu akan langsung pergi begitu memastikan Sakura sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi kali ini…

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak. Hanya…" pemuda itu terdiam. Alih-alih melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung, ia malah bergerak mendekat.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu refleks melangkah mundur. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum liar dalam rongga dadanya, memompa darah lebih deras ke wajahnya. Namun itu tidak membuat Sasuke berhenti. Pemuda itu sekali lagi menangkap lengan Sakura dan menahannya sementara wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Sakura lantas memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan napas Sasuke di wajahnya.

…sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya. Dan saat berikutnya, ia merasakan Sasuke bergerak menjauh.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Terkejut. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, menepuk puncak kepala merah muda gadis di depannya. "Naruto –temanku, pernah memberitahuku selalu ada kerja keras di balik sebuah kesuksesan, Saku-chan. Kamu jangan menyerah dulu."

Senyum gadis itu mengembang. Ia mengangguk.

"Ganbatte na…"

"Arigatou…"

.

.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata biru _aqua _memperhatikan keduanya dari salah satu jendela gedung sekolah itu. Pemandangan yang cukup kerap, sebenarnya. Namun entah mengapa, semakin sering ia melihatnya, semakin menyakitkan. Tangannya yang terbenam di saku jas seragamnya terkepal sementara ia menahan cairan hangat yang sudah tertahan di pelupuk matanya entah sejak kapan agar tidak jatuh.

Tidak tahan, ia lantas berpaling memunggungi jendela dan tersenyum lebar dibuat-buat pada seorang gadis bercepol yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Ne, Ino-chan. Matamu kenapa berair begitu? Kau menangis?"

"Iie… tadi kelilipan. Hahaha…"

"Ooh…"

.

.

Topik mengenai kompetisi biola itu tampaknya menjadi pembicaraan hangat di antara para siswi di sekolah itu. Tidak hanya di kalangan gadis-gadis divisi biola, mereka yang berasal dari divisi lain –bahkan di luar departemen musik—ramai membicarakannya. Tidak mengherankan jika ini berkaitan dengan siswi paling populer yang juga putri tunggal pemilik sekolah itu, Yamanaka Ino.

Nada yang terdengar pun bermacam-macam. Tidak sedikit yang mencemooh, menyebut pihak sekolah sedang berusaha menjilat orangtua Ino, atau bagi mereka yang iri, mengatakan bahwa Ino memanfaatkan pengaruh orangtuanya sebagai tiket untuk maju mewakili sekolah di kompetisi ini. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang mendukungnya, tidak sabar melihat kepiawaiannya di audisi nanti.

Dan semua perhatian terhadap seorang Yamanaka Ino tak pelak menimbulkan perasaan iri di hati teman-teman satu divisinya –meskipun mereka tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Dan Sakura, tentu saja, adalah salah satu di antara mereka. Dan barangkali ialah yang merasa paling tertekan di antara semuanya. Kata-kata penghiburan dari Sasuke pagi sebelumnya seakan menguap lenyap begitu saja setiap kali ia melihat senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Ini sangat menyakitkannya.

Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup buruk, Sakura kembali harus menerima pukulan lain yang mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari yang pertama.

.

.

_Gomenasai, Saku-chan… Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku melakukan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan yang lain…_

_**Ternyata**__ aku tidak bisa…_

.

.

"Kami bertemu musim panas lalu. Dia tampan, ya…"

Mata emerald itu melebar tatkala memandang secarik foto yang disodorkan Ino padanya. Foto yang menampilkan gambar paling memesona, sekaligus paling menyakitkan yang pernah dilihat Sakura seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seterluka saat itu.

Di sana… dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang tersenyum sementara tangan keduanya terpaut. Sang gadis yang rambut pirang terangnya dibentuk menjadi sanggul cantik di belakang kepalanya, sedang memamerkan sebentuk cincin yang melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya. Sementara sang pemuda, yang memiliki rambut dan mata sehitam malam berada di sebelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama terbalut pakaian resmi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberitahumu soal ini." Suara Ino terdengar menyesal. "Tapi aku selalu khawatir kau akan marah padaku karena tidak mengundangmu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasakannya pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata. Cepat-cepat disekanya matanya sebelum menoleh pada Ino, menyunggingkan senyum paling tulus yang bisa diusahakannya sementara perasaan cemburu dan sakit hati yang sudah tertumpuk sekian lama seakan menggelegak dalam dadanya.

"Kalian terlihat serasi," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Ino tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil foto itu dari tangan Sakura dan mendesah, "Kupikir juga begitu. Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pernah melihatnya saat kita nonton pertandingan basket beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ingat?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak begitu ingat," ujar Sakura berdusta. _Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak kalau aku memimpikannya nyaris setiap malam?_

Kemudian matanya menemukan sebentuk cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Ino –cincin yang semula dikiranya sebagai perhiasan kecil biasa, namun ternyata berarti lebih dari itu. Cincin pertunangan. Dengan kekasihnya sendiri, Sasuke.

Tega sekali Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Padahal Sakura sudah sepenuhnya mempercayainya.

"Kamu mencintainya, Ino?" suaranya nyaris menghilang, sebagai kompensasi dari usahanya yang terlampau keras untuk menahan isakan.

Tapi pertahanannya tidak bertahan lama, bahkan sebelum Ino membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas. Namun ia tidak berusaha mengejarnya, meskipun sekilas tadi ia melihat air mata telah membanjir di wajah gadis itu.

Matanya sendiri kini telah memanas, sebelum kemudian bening itu meleleh ke wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

.

.

_Gomen ne, Saku-chan… _

_Gomenasai…_

_._

_._

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten mengetuk pintu salah satu bilik kamar kecil di lantai dua. Suara isakan yang cukup keras dari dalam membuatnya sedikit cemas. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia kembali mengetuk. "Sakura?"

"Pergi," suara Sakura yang parau menyahut dari dalam, di antara isakan. "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Saku, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Tenten bingung seraya sekali lagi mengetuk pintu.

"Kumohon, Ten… Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi, Saku—"

"KUBILANG TINGGALKAN AKU!!"

Teriakan dari dalam tak pelak membuat gadis bercepol itu terkejut. "Ya sudah! Aku hanya mencemaskanmu, tidak perlu pakai teriak seperti itu!!" tukasnya sakit hati, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu toilet. "Sebaiknya kau cepat. Setelah ini kelasnya Anko!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintu menutup.

Tapi Sakura tidak memedulikannya. Gadis itu tidak peduli pada apa pun saat itu, termasuk Anko. Kepalanya terlalu penuh, dadanya terlalu sesak, hatinya terlalu panas dan sakit.

"AAARGH!!" ia menjerit frustasi, seraya melampiaskan perasaannya yang kacau balau pada dinding bilik yang tidak berdosa. Tangisnya pecah tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika akhirnya Sakura bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia melewatkan kelas sore Anko, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan, ia tidak membutuhkan yang lain. Termasuk Ino –tidak, terutama dia. Sakura tidak ingin melihatnya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Saat ia merasa sangat membenci Ino, gadis yang semula ia sangka adalah sosok paling baik dan paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Tidak. Gadis itu memang sempurna dan kesempurnaannya itulah yang membuatnya muak –tidak tahan. Dan Sasuke… Ini adalah kali pertama ia dikecewakan oleh seorang lelaki dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

_Tidak… Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup…_

Sakura menyeka dengan kasar air mata yang hampir tumpah lagi dari sudut matanya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara malam yang dingin memasuki rongga dadanya yang terasa panas.

Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat tiba-tiba ada yang mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang. "Sakura-chan… akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

_Ino!_

Sakura merasakan rambut pirang panjang itu menyapu sisi wajahnya saat Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mengitari bangku taman yang sedang ia duduki. Gadis itu kemudian duduk berlutut di depannya, meletakkan tangannya di lutut Sakura sementara ia mendongak. Senyumnya terlihat ceria, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Kau ini kemana saja, hm? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!"

Sakura membuang pandangnya ke arah lain. Ino tidak menyerah.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebelum pulang? Sekalian beli sepatu baru untukmu –sepatumu itu sudah tidak layak pakai, Saku-chan. Sekalian makan malam. Aku yang traktir. Mau, kan?"

Dan sekali lagi Sakura mengacuhkannya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari lututnya dan berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi, gadis itu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Ino di sana. Sepasang mata _aqua _itu mengikutinya, menatap punggungnya nanar.

.

.

_Sakura-chan…_

.

.

Gerbang utama asrama putri itu berderak, menimbulkan suara berkeriut menyeramkan ketika Sakura mendorongnya membuka. Ditingkahi suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang tersapu angin malam yang semakin dingin. Satu-satunya lampu jalan di dekat pintu gerbang berkedip-kedip menyedihkan sebelum akhirnya mati total, membuat halaman depan asrama tua itu nyaris gelap gulita andai saja tidak terbantu oleh cahaya bulan dan lampu temaram dari gedung utama.

Sakura merapatkan jas seragamnya untuk menahan udara dingin dan mempercepat langkahnya yang kemudian terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan tangga batu landai di depan asramanya.

Tangga batu…

_The wishing stairs._

"_Menurut legenda, jika kau menghitung setiap anak tangga dan menemukan anak tangga keduapuluhsembilan, roh Kyuubi akan muncul dan mengabulkan satu permohonanmu."_

—"_Kalau kau benar-benar percaya pada mereka dengan jiwamu, mereka akan muncul…"_

Sakura menelan ludah. Ini benar-benar gila, pikirnya. Namun kegilaan yang lain di kepalanya seakan menyingkirkan akal sehatnya saat itu.

_Jika aku benar-benar percaya…_

"Satu…" kakinya menapak anak tangga pertama, "…dua…"

_Mereka akan benar-benar muncul, bukan?_

_._

_._

_Apa pun akan kulakukan…_

"…tujuh… delapan…"

_Kumohon muncul dan bantu aku…_

_._

_._

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"…dua belas…"

Kakinya terus menapak naik.

"…tiga belas… empat belas…"

_._

_._

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Sakura bisa merasakan rambutnya berkibar dan dedaunan yang tersapu di kakinya.

"…sembilan belas… dua puluh…"

Sembilan anak tangga lagi.

.

.

"…dua puluh enam… dua puluh tujuh…"

Jantungnya mulai berdentum liar dalam rongga dadanya. _Apa mereka akan benar-benar muncul?_

"…dua puluh delapan…"

Langkahnya terhenti. Sejenak ia ragu.

_Muncullah… muncullah… dan kabulkan permohonanku…_

Sakura menahan napas saat kakinya menapak di anak tangga keduapuluhsembilan.

_Mereka muncul!_

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa sunyi. Bahkan suara-suara dari dalam asrama yang semula terdengar samar-samar kini sama sekali tak terdengar. Hanya desauan pilu angin malam yang dingin. Sakura bisa merasakannya.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Kyuubi… Kyuubi… Aku mohon, kabulkanlah permohonanku…" _dalam satu kali tarikan napas, gadis itu melanjutkan, _"…bantu aku mengalahkan Ino…"_

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Semakin gaje saja… Susah ya ternyata mengadopsi bahasa gambar ke bahasa tulisan. Apalagi kalo banyak tambahan gak jelasnya kayak gini. Salut deh sama orang yang bisa mengadaptasi film menjadi tulisan –biasanya kan sebaliknya. Oia, adegan yang terakhir, jangan sekali-sekali dicoba, yah. Hihi… XD_

_Okeh, big thanks buat semua yang sudah mereview, yah.. Gomen gak dibalesin satu-satu. *dasar author males* :p_


	7. Bagian 6

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, slight chara bashing (Bukan disengaja. Hanya untuk keperluan cerita), shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 6_

_._

Sakura tidak menyangka akan mengalaminya sendiri, sebuah ungkapan yang sudah sering didengarnya dari kawan-kawannya bahwa jarak antara cinta dan kebencian itu begitu tipis. Selama ini ia tak pernah menanggapi serius ungkapan itu. Dipikirnya itu hanyalah omong kosong yang diucapkan orang-orang yang patah hati sebagai pembenaran mengapa mereka senang mencacimaki sang mantan kekasih. Tapi sekarang…

Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran gadis itu sebelumnya, bahwa suatu saat ia akan sangat membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya sangat aneh saat menyadari perasaan yang timbul saat melihat pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya selama ini. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cara yang berbeda, darahnya berdesir dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan tak ada kehangatan yang dulu dirasakannya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sakit hati dan kemarahan.

Sejak _kebenaran _itu terkuak, segalanya sama sekali berbeda.

"Sakura."

Langkah gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu terhenti di tengah tangga batu itu tatkala mendengar suara dalam yang dikenalnya kembali memanggil namanya. Pandangannya teralih dari lembar partitur yang tengah dipelajarinya, seketika membeliak saat mendapati sang pemilik suara berdiri di depan pintu gerbang asramanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan sakit yang dikenalnya datang lagi.

_Mau apa lagi dia?_

Berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar apa pun, gadis itu kembali berpaling pada lembar di tangannya dan melanjutkan menuruni tangga batu landai itu seakan tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar apa pun. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam pegangan kotak biola gemetaran saat ia melewati Sasuke, namun ia mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menjauh.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mendengar langkah sang pemuda di belakangnya, mengejarnya. Ada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya saat ia memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!"

_Tidak! Pergi! Tinggalkan aku!_

Sakura sudah hampir mencapai penyeberangan jalan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kuat milik pemuda yang mengejarnya menyambar lengan bagian atasnya dengan tak sabar, memaksanya berhenti.

"Lepaskan!" desis Sakura, masih menolak memandang penangkapnya. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar, namun pegangan Sasuke terlalu kuat. Dan pemuda itu tampaknya tidak berniat melepaskannya sampai tujuannya menemui gadis itu tercapai.

"Tidak—" Sasuke menyahut tak sabar, "Kita harus bicara, Saku—"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu. Semuanya sudah jelas—"

"Jelas apa?" Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura ke arahnya, sehingga gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi telah menemukan lengan Sakura yang satu lagi dan menahannya. Namun gadis itu tetap keras kepala memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi memandangnya. "Katakan sesuatu, Sakura. Beritahu aku ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kau menghindariku? Mengapa kau tidak pernah menjawab telepon atau membalas pesanku? Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Air mata kemarahan mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata mata hijau miliknya. Digigitnya bibir bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat hanya untuk memaksa dirinya agar tidak terisak.

"Sakura…" suara Sasuke hampir terdengar putus asa, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi—demi Tuhan! Bicaralah, Sakura!"

Sakura mendengus kasar. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terjatuh ketika gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas tatapan kekasihnya –mantan, kini. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun,_" desisnya dengan senyum sinis yang dipaksakan, "Ino… Ino-_chan… _sahabatku yang sempurna itu adalah tunanganmu. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun Sakura tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menyela.

"Kenapa? Kaget karena aku sudah tahu rahasia kecilmu, eh?" tawa dingin meluncur dari bibir si gadis. "Sudah tahu dia adalah sahabatku, masih saja memberi harapan padaku –sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Mempermainkanku? Membuatku terlihat tolol seperti yang dilakukan _tunanganmu tercinta_?"

Pegangan Sasuke pada lengannya melonggar dan Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyentaknya lepas.

"Mulai sekarang jangan coba menghubungiku lagi, Sasuke. Di antara kita sudah berakhir."

"Tidak!" Sasuke seakan kembali mendapat kesadarannya setelah fase terkejut yang memukulnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya kembali menemukan lengan gadis itu dan kembali menahannya. Mata _onyx-_nya yang berkilauan menatap tajam. "Sakura… aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Simpan saja penjelasanmu untuk gadis lain."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sasuke berkata gusar.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura menyentakkan tangannya lebih keras sehingga cengkeraman pemuda itu terlepas. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun, Sakura berlari pergi secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan teriakan putus asa Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli.

Gadis itu _mencoba _untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

Dengan ujung jemarinya, Sakura menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara dari sudut matanya.

.

.

'_Yang aku butuhkan di dunia ini hanya kamu. Tidak yang lain… '_

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Yamanaka Ino pada sahabatnya. Sudah terlalu kerap sehingga terasa seperti sebuah kebiasaan bagi lidah gadis itu.

Tidak. Tidak hanya di lidah saja. Tapi juga di kehidupannya sendiri. _Aku membutuhkanmu… —_Tapi Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Ino benar-benar memaksudkannya.

_Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku ingin yang kau lihat cuma aku, Sakura-chan…_

Sepasang mata biru _aqua _itu menatap nanar gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ocehan guru di depan kelas selama dua jam terakhir sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, lewat begitu saja di telinganya tanpa meninggalkan jejak berarti dalam otaknya. Hanya gadis itu –_sahabatnya, _yang menguasai pikirannya saat itu.

_Sakura-chan…_

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura mendiamkannya. Lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan latihan-latihan intensifnya untuk kompetisi alih-alih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti dulu. Sakura sama sekali mengacuhkannya. Matanya kini sibuk mengawasi gadis yang kini duduk di depannya itu, menelusuri helaian rambut merah muda yang lembut itu dengan sorot sedih. Menatap kulit putih bersih di belakang lehernya yang jenjang…

Sekali lagi Ino menghela napasnya.

_Apa kau masih marah padaku, Sakura-chan? Kau masih marah soal Sasuke-kun? _

_._

_._

_Aku merindukanmu…_

_._

_._

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran siang itu berbunyi nyaring tak lama kemudian, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan di halaman 116, minggu depan di kumpulkan!" beritahu Shizune-sensei yang langsung disahut ogah-ogahan oleh seluruh kelas. Setelah membereskan miliknya, wanita berambut hitam pendek itu segera meninggalkan kelas yang mulai dipenuhi dengung obrolan para gadis-gadis muda itu.

Ino bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Di bangku depan, Sakura bergerak lebih cepat dari yang lain. Dalam hitungan tak sampai satu menit, gadis itu sudah menggendong tas dan kotak biolanya.

"Ada kelas privat dengan Anko-sensei setelah ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino cepat sebelum Sakura beranjak terlalu jauh. Berharap kali ini sahabatnya itu akan menanggapi.

Namun Sakura hanya berhenti sebentar, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, tapi tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Seperti ada tangan besar tak kasat mata yang mencengkeram dada Ino saat itu.

"Ganbatte na, Saku-chan!" bisiknya pada udara kosong.

Sakura telah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu kali ini, Ino-chan. Lihat saja!_

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya melihat sosok _tunangannya _sudah berdiri bersandar di gerbang depan kampusnya selepas jam kelas privatnya sore itu.

Uchiha Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa –namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Tatapan matanya terasa dingin menusuk. Ino merasakan ada kemarahan di sana. Dan sepertinya ia bisa menebak alasan di balik itu.

Menarik napas panjang, Ino tersenyum tenang saat menuruni undakan dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Konban wa, Sasuke-kun," sapanya dengan nada ceria, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Ini kejutan. Kau mencariku –atau—"

"Aku mencarimu," sela Sasuke. Ada ketidaksabaran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Oh," Ino menaikkan alisnya, pura-pura terkejut sebelum kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum riang. "Mau mengajakku kencan?"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Yamanaka Ino!" desis Sasuke dingin. "Kita harus bicara sekarang!"

Ino terpekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangannya kasar. Dan sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, pemuda itu sudah menyeretnya menjauh dari sana.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan tanganku! Sakit!" Ino memberontak, melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat tangan tunangannya itu.

"Sakit, eh?" dengus Sasuke sinis, sembari terus menyeret Ino. Sama sekali tak memedulikan tatapan mencela para pejalan kaki yang ditujukan padanya. "Apa kau juga memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya Sakura karena ulahmu?"

"Sasuke! LEPAS!"

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah gang yang sepi tak jauh dari sekolah Ino. Ia menatap tajam gadis yang kini sedang mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah –yang juga membalas membeliak. Napasnya memburu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke dengan bisikan rendah berbahaya. "Kau yang memberitahu semuanya tentang kita pada Sakura, eh? Benar, kan?"

Selama beberapa saat, Ino hanya menatap mata pemuda di depannya. "Benar. Aku yang memberitahunya," jawabnya berani. Dagunya terangkat tinggi.

Sasuke tertegun. Awalnya ia berharap ini hanyalah kecurigaannya saja, karena sebelumnya Sasuke selalu memandang Ino adalah gadis baik-baik, bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal seperti mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar terperangah. "Kau… Kenapa—kenapa kau melakukan itu, Ino?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sepasang mata biru yang terus menatapnya dingin.

"JAWAB AKU, YAMANAKA! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?" teriak Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. Sikap dingin gadis itu agaknya membuatnya kesal. "KENAPA, HAH?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino dengan senyum dingin.

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya._ Karena itu? _Pemuda itu berpaling, berbalik memunggunginya. Senyum tanpa dosa itu membuatnya muak. Tarikan napas panjang diambilnya untuk menenangkan diri dan saat ia kembali bicara, nadanya lebih tenang.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Ino, dan kukira kita sudah sepakat. Kau tidak menginginkanku dan aku juga tidak menginginkanmu. Semuanya hanya sandiwara di depan orangtua kita."

"Ya, benar," timpal Ino datar.

"Kau sudah setuju aku mendekati Sakura—"

"Sayangnya sekarang aku berubah pikiran, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendapatkan Sakura."

Sasuke berbalik, kembali menghadapi tunangannya yang keras kepala dengan dahi dikerutkan. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kau menginginkan perjodohan kita dilanjutkan?"

Gadis itu tertawa lembut. Begitu lembut sampai terdengar sangat aneh. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja tawanya terhenti, digantikan ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. "Lebih baik aku _mati _daripada harus menghabiskan seumur hidup denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Karena Sakura," tandas Ino, membuat Sasuke sekali lagi terperangah dengan jawabannya. "Sejak dekat denganmu, dia menjauhiku. Aku tidak suka." Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, menatap lurus-lurus mata _onyx _yang balas menatapnya seakan-akan pemiliknya belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersamamu. Tidak suka dia tersenyum karenamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahan melihat semua itu. Kau telah _merebutnya _dariku!"

"Ino, kau—"

"Sakura adalah _milikku_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun termasuk kau mengambilnya dariku. Tidak akan!"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Kau sudah gila…"

Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Jadi kuharap kau menyingkir saja, ya. Perasaannya padamu hanya sementara, karena pada akhirnya Sakura-chan-ku akan kembali padaku. _Takdir sudah mengikat kami selamanya_."

"Sinting! Kau sudah tidak waras rupanya…"

"Sakura-chan hanya milikku… Selamanya milikku! Kau dengar?"

Dengan senyum dingin terakhir, Ino menyibakkan rambutnya dengan angkuh dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang –masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Ino.

_Apa barusan ia baru saja bertengkar memperebutkan seorang gadis dengan tunangannya?_

.

.

Suasana ruang auditorium sekolah seni khusus puteri itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tentu saja, karena hari itu adalah hari dilaksanakannya audisi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan maju mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi biola antar sekolah di seluruh negeri. Tak hanya para guru yang mengajar di divisi yang dilombakan yang hadir di sana untuk memberikan penilaian, para violinist dan komposer professional alumnus sekolah itu pun turut hadir menjadi juri.

Para siswa sekolah seni khusus wanita itu –bahkan yang berasal dari divisi, bahkan departemen berbeda—pun tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menyaksikan audisi yang diikuti hampir seluruh siswi divisi biola itu. Terlebih di antara pesertanya adalah Sang Dewi Biola sekolah yang terkenal, Yamanaka Ino. Atau tepatnya, gadis itulah yang menjadi alasan para siswi itu berbondong-bondong datang untuk menyaksikan.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran mendengar permainan apiknya yang sudah melegenda di seantero sekolah itu?

Dan di antara para pengagumnya, yang paling mencolok dan berdiri di barisan paling depan, adalah Tsuchi Kin yang kini telah kehilangan banyak bobot tubuhnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu bertepuk dan berteriak paling heboh di antara semua gadis di sana ketika Haruno Sakura baru saja meninggalkan panggung dan nama Yamanaka Ino dipanggil untuk naik menggantikannya, mengundang kikik dari gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya.

"Whoa.. lihat itu si gendut Kin!" seru gadis berambut cepol yang mengintip dari sisi panggung sambil tertawa. "Tapi dia sudah tidak gendut lagi sekarang, ne –Ino-chan? Ino, hei, kau sudah dipanggil tuh!"

Tapi yang bersangkutan seperti tidak mendengarnya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu malah berpaling dan mengejar Sakura.

"Permainanmu tadi indah sekali, Saku-chan! Sempurna!" pujinya antusias. "Selamat, ya!"

Sakura memasukkan biolanya ke dalam kotaknya. "Terlalu cepat bilang selamat sekarang, Ino_-chan._" Ia berbalik, memandang Ino tajam. "Aku sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuanku, sekarang giliranmu."

Ino tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha juga, Sakura-chan! Kau mendukungku juga, kan?"

Sakura membalas senyumnya dingin. Tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Gadis itu justru berbalik memunggunginya, menutup kotak biolanya dan beranjak dari sana. Senyum Ino seketika memudar, digantikan tatapan nanar ketika melihat Sakura memilih bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ino-chan!" Tenten menghampirinya, menarik lengannya ke arah panggung. "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu maju!"

.

.

Suara tepukan membahana yang terdengar begitu putri tunggal komposer terkenal, Yamanaka Inoichi, itu melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung terhentik seketika begitu ia memposisikan biolanya dalam posisi siap. Di belakang _grand _piano, salah satu guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi yang selama ini menjadi pengajar privat Ino, juga telah siap.

Sementara di sisi panggung, Ino bisa melihat teman-temannya sesama siswi divisi biola-nya berkumpul untuk menontonnya. Sakura ada di antara mereka. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Ino menarik napas panjang, sebelum menoleh pada gurunya yang akan mendampinginya dengan permainan piano. Kakashi-sensei menangguk padanya, memberi aba-aba untuk memulai. Dan saat berikutnya, alunan apik _Beethoven Violin Sonata Spring _mengalun memenuhi ruang auditorium itu, membius para penonton dan juri dengan permainan tanpa cela dari duet guru dan murid itu.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah diramalkan oleh semua orang di sekolah itu, bahkan jauh sebelum audisi dimulai, Yamanaka Ino-lah yang berhak mendapatkan tiket emas untuk mengikuti kompetisi biola yang sebenarnya nanti. Dengan nilai unggul sangat tipis dari kompetitornya –yang juga sahabat karibnya—Haruno Sakura yang juga bermain cemerlang dalam audisi itu.

Tak ada peserta lain yang tak kecewa dengan keputusan itu. Pun dengan Sakura. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kegagalannya untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu sudah memukulnya telak. Gadis itu sangat kecewa. Dan marah. Mengingat harapannya untuk bisa menang dari Ino kali ini sangatlah besar. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terpaksa harus mengakui keunggulan Ino.

_Ino… Ino… Lagi-lagi Ino! Mengapa harus selalu Ino?_

Sakura sudah muak selalu ada di bawah bayang-bayang gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Selamat ya, Ino," suara Anko terdengar menyemangati murid kesayangannya itu. "Aku tahu kau yang akan berhasil, Nak!"

"Arigatou, Sensei…"

Air mata kemarahan Sakura menitik saat melewati kerumunan yang sedang menyelamati Ino. Bahkan guru privatnya –orang yang mengiringinya saat audisi tadi—juga mendukung saingannya! Sakura merasa dikhianati.

Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, Sakura bergegas pergi dari sana. Berada di dekat-dekat Ino hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu mengejarnya. Sakura berusaha mengabaikannya, sembari menahan air matanya yang terus mengancam akan segera jatuh. Cengkeramannya pada pegangan kotak biolanya mengerat sementara ia semakin mempercepat jalannya menembus kerumunan anak-anak yang memenuhi koridor.

"Sakura!"

_Kenapa dia masih mengejarku? Apa dia belum puas sudah mengalahkanku __**lagi**__?_

"Haruno Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu masih mengejarnya. Begitu pula Sakura, yang masih mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura tiba di puncak tangga menuju lantai dua, Ino berhasil menyusulnya. Gadis itu menahan lengannya, menghalanginya pergi.

"Tinggalkan aku," ujar Sakura datar tanpa memandangnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Ino, tapi Ino berkeras menahannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa terus-terusan menghindariku? Kalau ada masalah, kita bicarakan saja, y—"

"Kau belum puas kalau tidak menggangguku, ya?" sela Sakura. Kali ini ia memberi tatapan dingin pada Ino. "Belum puas kau sudah mengalahkanku _lagi, _huh? Kau seharusnya ada di bawah sana, merayakannya dengan _mereka. _Jangan menggangguku!"

Ino balas menatapnya nanar. Kedua bola mata birunya berkaca-kaca, dan ketika ia berbicara, suaranya seperti tercekat, "Ini karena kompetisi itu? Atau karena Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada balasan dari Sakura selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu mendengus dingin, membuang mukanya. Dan ketika mata emeraldnya kembali menatap biru _aqua _milik Ino, tatapan itu dipenuhi kebencian –bahkan Ino pun bisa merasakannya.

"Yamanaka Ino," Sakura berkata dengan nada datar yang dingin, "Aku benci kamu. Aku sudah muak selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayangmu."

Kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Sakura bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Ino. Pegangannya pada lengan Sakura melonggar dan Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyentak lepas tangannya, kemudian berbalik pergi menuruni tangga.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino berteriak. "Kalau kau pergi seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga. Tangannya yang memegang tepi tangga sedikit menegang, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas Ino. Tak satu kata pun, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersikap tidak peduli –tak peduli jika ia memang tidak akan pernah berjumpa lagi dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya yang terkarib sekali pun—lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi Ino.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan isakan. Tidak rela, ia pun bergegas berlari mengejar Sakura, melempar kedua tangannya memeluk gadis berambut merah muda itu dari belakang erat-erat, membuat langkahnya terhenti sekali lagi.

"Jangan pergi…" bisik Ino lirih. Suaranya tercekat. "Saku-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu." Ia terisak, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura yang bergeming di tempatnya. "Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku… _karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Sakura. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku mencintai kamu..."_

Sakura membeku di tempatnya, terkejut dengan pengakuan _sahabat _nya itu.

_Ino mencintaiku? Dia mencintaiku…? Tidak mungkin…_

"Lepaskan aku," Sakura berusaha melepaskan lengan Ino yang melingkar di lehernya. Tapi Ino tak mau melepasnya, pelukannya justru semakin mengerat. "LEPASKAN AKU!" –Gadis itu semakin berontak, dengan kasar mendorong Ino menjauh dari tubuhnya. Mereka berdua limbung.

Sedetik kemudian suara jeritan melengking memenuhi tangga yang kosong itu. Sakura mencengkeram erat pegangan tangga, matanya terpejam rapat. Kengerian merasukinya ketika ia mendengar suara tubuh yang membentur tangga dengan keras di bawahnya. Berkali-kali, diiringi suara derak mengerikan, sebelum akhirnya semuanya sunyi total. Hanya suara napasnya yang bergetar dan terengah-engah yang terdengar.

Sakura membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran saat ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan ngeri ke bawah tangga. Ia memekapkan tangannya di depan mulut.

Di dasar tangga, tubuh Ino tergeletak tak bergerak dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Tangannya terpuntir dalam posisi ganjil di sisi tubuhnya, sementara genangan darah melebar dari bawah rambut pirangnya yang terbuyar dari kucirannya.

"Ino –Tidak! INO!"

Jeritan histeris Sakura memancing gadis-gadis lain berdatangan. Dan jeritan-jeritan ngeri lain saat tubuh Ino ditemukan segera memenuhi koridor di siang yang penuh tragedi di sekolah seni khusus puteri itu.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 6 ini. Huehehehe… maafkan karena lama banget apdetnya. XDD

Oia, yang nanya ini dari Wishpering Coridor 3, iya bangeeet... .


	8. Bagian 7

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

* * *

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 7_

_._

Sakura masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Seakan semuanya hanya mimpi –dan dia tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi baik atau sebaliknya, mimpi buruk.

Sekarang di sanalah dia berdiri. Di panggung yang selama ini diimpikannya selama ini. Berdiri sebagai wakil sekolahnya, berkompetisi dengan para _violinist _muda berbakat dari seluruh negeri untuk memperebutkan beasiswa di sekolah musik terbaik. Seharusnya dia senang, bukan? Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Seharusnya ini adalah tempat Ino –dan kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebagai pengganti selalu menghantuinya, bersama dengan deraan rasa bersalah setiap kali dia teringat sahabatnya itu.

Setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, Ino mengalami cedera yang cukup parah yang mengharuskannya duduk di atas kursi roda selama beberapa waktu. Tapi lebih dari itu, kecelakaan itu telah mengandaskan semua impiannya untuk menjadi seorang _violinist_. Cedera pada saraf di tangannya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bermain biola _lagi. _

Dan semua orang menyalahkannya karena itu.

_Gadis yang telah mengkhianati sahabatnya –_begitulah semua orang di sekolahnya menyebutnya sekarang. Dan Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun untuk itu.

Termasuk, saat tak ada seorang pun teman sekolahnya yang mau datang untuk sekedar memberikan dukungan hari ini.

Sakura memandang ke deretan meja juri tepat di depan panggung. Deretan wajah-wajah asing dan masam dilihatnya di sana, menunggu. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke bangku penonton yang lengang, tempat para pendukung dari peserta kompetisi duduk. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berseragam _Konoha Art Institute for Girls _–sekolahnya—di sana. Hanya Shizune-sensei, guru pendampingnya, yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

_Ino-chan… Jika kau ada di sini, tatapan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Apa kau akan membenciku juga?_

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sakura menaikkan badan biolanya, menumpukannya di atas bahunya. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan merasakan keheningan di sekelilingnya ketika dia mengangkat _bow-_nya. Ketika alunan dari gesekan alat musiknya mulai terdengar, Sakura tahu dia harus melakukan yang terbaik.

Dengan melodi yang pernah dimainkan Ino dengan sangat indah pada audisi yang lalu, Sakura mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

_Untuk Ino-chan…_

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan panggung perasaan beku, tidak begitu yakin apakah ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik –sebaik jika Ino yang melakukannya. Bahkan tepuk tangan menghargai dari para penonton maupun anggukan setuju dari para juri tidak membuatnya merasa optimis. Segalanya terdengar seperti dengungan tak berarti, lewat begitu saja di telinganya.

Tangannya yang mencengkeram biolanya masih gemetaran ketika gadis itu mencapai sebuah pintu ganda yang menghubungkan pada ruang tunggu khusus untuk para peserta. Seorang wanita bersetelan blazer rapi yang merupakan salah satu panitia penyelenggara membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan masuk sementara wanita itu memanggil peserta berikutnya –seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Aura ketegangan masih terasa di ruangan itu, sama seperti saat Sakura meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Anak-anak berpakaian rapi –anak perempuan dengan gaun dan anak lelaki dengan tuksedo—tampak menduduki bangku-bangku yang mengitari sebuah meja panjang. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara, hanya gerakan-gerakan ganjil yang menunjukkan betapa tegangnya mereka. Tangan saling remas, mulut komat-kamit, atau seperti yang lazim dilakukan: melakukan latihan di saat-saat terakhir.

Sakura melintasi ruangan itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek entah dari sekolah mana tentang apakah para juri suka berkomentar pedas, kemudian menghenyakkan diri di bangku terjauh, tempat di mana ia duduk sebelumnya. Tangannya masih gemetar ketika ia meletakkan kembali biolanya ke tempatnya. Lalu matanya terpaku pada selembar foto stiker yang tertempel di bagian dalam kotak biolanya. Dua orang gadis remaja cantik –yang berambut merah muda tengan menggembungkan pipi sementara temannya yang berambut pirang terang merangkulnya sambil nyengir ke arah kamera. Itu adalah _mereka_ saat masih menjadi murid tahun pertama.

Sebuah coretan dengan spidol permanen berwarna hitam terdapat di bagian bawahnya, _**'Ino & Sakura, sahabat selamanya'**_ _—_dalam tulisan tangan rapi milik Ino.

Sakura merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak diserang rasa bersalah seperti yang selalu dirasakannya semenjak insiden itu. Tangannya refleks meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya, namun gerakannya segera terhenti begitu tangannya sudah menekan nomor _speed dial _yang akan langsung tersambung pada nomor Ino. Otaknya langsung memberitahunya bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil _lagi, _seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ino tidak akan mengangkat telepon darinya, atau pun membalas pesannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kesalahakannya kali ini tak termaafkan.

_Benar-benar tidak termaafkan…_

_Ino…_

Sakura mencengkeram ponsel itu di dadanya, merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," suara seseorang membuat Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menoleh, sangat terperanjat ketika mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Seseorang yang kini memberinya senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang dulu pernah begitu membuatnya terpesona –tidak, membuatnya _buta. _"Permainanmu tadi sangat indah, Sakura."

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" Tiba-tiba saja rasa terkejutnya berganti menjadi amarah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dahinya berkerut dan ia menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dalam desisan kasar. "Tempat ini khusus untuk peserta!"

Senyum Sasuke berubah sedih, seakan reaksi gadis itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat, kemudian menarik bangku kosong ke dekatnya dan duduk. "Aku punya koneksi," ujarnya dengan nada malas, "Perusahaan keluargaku adalah salah satu donatur yang menyelenggarakan kompetisi ini, bekerjasama dengan sekolah musik Oto. Uchiha Group," tambahnya, saat melihat Sakura tampak bingung, "adalah yang perusaan yang mendanai beasiswa penuh untuk peserta pemenang kompetisi ini."

Sakura tampak begitu terkejut sehingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Tetapi informasi yang diterimanya itu tak lantas membuat kemarahnya menguap lenyap. Bibirnya kembali menipis. "Aku tidak tanya apakah perusahaan nenek moyangmu atau perusaan orang lain yang mendanai kompetisi ini," tukasnya sinis, "Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Padahal kau seharusnya ada di rumah sakit, mendampingi…" katanya-katanya terhenti sejenak dan menarik napas dengan kernyitan samar di wajahnya, seakan setiap kata yang terlontar akan menyakitinya seperti luka fisik, "…tunanganmu. Kau seharusnya berada di sisi Ino."

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya. Sepasang bola mata _onyx-_nya tampak terluka dan Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya lagi, terlalu takut untuk sekali lagi terjatuh pada perangkap yang sama. Suara hela napas berat terdengar dari arah Sasuke. "Aku kemari tentu saja untuk mendukungmu," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura tidak menanggapi.

"Aku sudah ke tempat Ino," Sasuke akhirnya memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura –tapi tak diharapkannya—"Dia… sangat sedih. Kau tahu, tidak banyak bicara lagi…" –dan ini membuat perasaan besalah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun perkataan Sasuke berikutnya membuatnya terhenyak. "Tapi dia selalu memikirkanmu, Sakura-_chan._ Dia sedih karena tidak bisa melihat kompetisimu—"

"_Sedih karena tidak bisa melihat kompetisiku?_" Kemarahan Sakura kembali tersulut. Tetapi bukan pada siapa pun, bukan Sasuke ataupun Ino, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam dan air matanya merebak. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Sasuke-kun! Ino tidak mungkin begitu! Ini adalah tempatnya –ini seharusnya adalah kompetisi miliknya! Tidak mungkin dia sedih karena tidak bisa melihatku! Dia seharusnya marah padaku!" jeritnya hilang kendali, membuat semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya diiringi bisik-bisik.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya dengan wajah panik, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, tetapi Sakura menepisnya.

"Ino-chan seharusnya membenciku…" ucap Sakura gemetaran.

"Sakura, tenanglah…"

"Aku jahat…" isaknya, membenamkan wajah pada kedua belah tangannya. "Sahabat macam apa aku ini, huh? Hanya seorang pengkhianat…"

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke dengan lembut, seraya memegangi kedua lengan Sakura, "Itulah mengapa aku kemari. Ino memintaku untuk menemanimu…"

Sakura tidak bisa memutuskan untuk mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke atau tidak. Saat ini pikirannya terlalu kacau. Dia terlalu kalut untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Tetapi saat berikutnya gadis itu tidak memberontak, membiarkan saja saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura… Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja…"

Dan Sakura memilih untuk percaya kali itu. Ia mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya dan terisak di bahu Sasuke.

.

.

Peserta terakhir telah meninggalkan panggung, dan kini para peserta diminta berkumpul di ruang pertunjukkan untuk mendengarkan keputusan juri.

Sakura meninggalkan ruang tunggu bersama dengan para peserta yang lain –dengan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menuju bangku penonton tempat guru pendampingnya duduk. Shizune-sensei memberinya senyum tipis saat ia mendekat.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus," pujinya, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"_A—Arigatou, Sensei…_" ucap Sakura gugup, kemudian duduk. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku belakang dan melihat Sasuke duduk sendirian di beberapa bangku di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sedang tersenyum padanya, sama sekali menghiraukan para gadis yang memperhatikannya sambil terkikik-kikik di bangku belakang.

Mau tak mau rasa optimisnya muncul kembali.

Perhatian mereka semua segera tertuju pada para juri yang kini sudah naik ke atas panggung untuk membacakan pengumuman. Semua orang terlihat tegang dan harap-harap cemas. Bahkan Shizune-sensei terlihat meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

Pidato singkat mulai dibacakan oleh seorang juri pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut kelabu tipis menghiasi kepalanya yang nyaris botak, basa-basi yang biasa, sebelum akhirnya nama para pemenang diumumkan. Dimulai dari juara harapan tiga. Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan besar itu setiap kali nama seseorang dipanggil ke atas panggung. Dan Sakura semakin tegang ketika namanya tak kunjung dipanggil, hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda bernama Aburame Shino dipanggil sebagai juara kedua.

"Dan akhirnya peserta yang meraih juara pertama, dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi dan berhak meraih hadiah utama beasiswa penuh untuk melanjukan pendidikan di _Otogakure University of Music, _adalah…" pria itu memberikan jeda sambil memandang berkeliling pada bangku penonton yang sudah mencapai tingkat ketegangan tertinggi. Wajah tuanya tampak tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menunduk untuk membaca nama yang tertera di sana, "Haruno Sakura, perwakilan dari _Konoha Art Institute for Girls –_Konoha!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, diselingi suara-suara kecewa yang terdengar dari para pendukung peserta yang kurang beruntung. Sementara Sakura masih terpaku di bangkunya, masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sampai Shizune-sensei yang menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Selamat, Sakura! Aku tahu kau pasti akan berhasil!"

Sakura nyaris menangis lagi, ketika ia maju dan melangkah menaiki panggung. Para peserta lain dan para juri yang berdiri di sana memberi _aplaus _salut padanya, bahkan sang juara kedua, Aburame Shino dari _Music Academy of North Konoha, _memberinya ucapan selamat secara langsung dengan menjabat tangannya erat setelah dia menerima sertifikatnya.

Sakura memandang bangku penonton dengan wajah berkaca. Sasuke berdiri di bangku belakang, bertepuk paling keras.

Untuk sejenak, beban rasa bersalahnya pada Ino sedikit terangkat.

_Ino-chan, aku berhasil!_

.

.

Siang itu hujan mengguyur Konoha dengan cukup deras. Namun itu tak lantas menyurutkan niat Sakura untuk menemui Ino. Kali ini, dengan menyingkirkan segala ketakutan dan rasa bersalahnya, Sakura bertekad untuk menemui sahabatnya. Dengan seikat mawar merah di tangannya, Sakura datang untuk meminta maaf.

Aura tidak menyenangkan langsung menyambutnya begitu Sakura melangkahkan kaki di ambang pintu rumah sakit itu. Aromanya yang khas, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan wajah muram, entah mengapa itu semua menimbulkan perasaan dingin yang tidak enak. Dari dulu Sakura tidak menyukai rumah sakit, tempat di mana ia pernah kehilangan ayah yang sangat dicintainya. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia mengabaikan semuanya.

Sampai terdengar suara yang dikenalnya berasa dari salah satu kamar VIP di ujung koridor –kamar rawat dengan nama pasien 'Yamanaka Ino' tertera di pintunya. Suara Ino yang menjerit histeris, diselingi suara tangisan seorang wanita yang Sakura kenali sebagai suara ibu Ino. Sakura membeku di depan pintu.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA IBU INGINKAN DARIKU?" Ino menjerit, "AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MAIN BIOLA LAGI!" –terdengar suara benda yang dibanting keras. Dan benda itu terlempar hingga keluar pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebuah biola. Senarnya mencuat ganjil dari tempatnya yang seharusnya, dan badan kayu berpeliturnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos, dan perasaan takut dan rasa bersalah kembali menguasai dirinya lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran mendengar jeritan Ino, mendengar isak tangis putus asa ibunya, sementara matanya terpacang pada biola rusak di dekat kakinya. Sakura sudah sangat mengenal Ino, dan ia tahu betapa Ino sangat mencintai dunia musik terutama biola. Biola baginya, adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Ino selain Sakura. Dan sekarang dia merusaknya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa keputusasaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya sehingga ia sampai berbuat seperti itu.

_Dan itu gara-gara aku…_

Sakura kemudian menunduk, mengambil biola yang telah rusak itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, tepat ketika pintu kamar Ino terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang muncul. Yamanaka Inoichi tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika sahabat putrinya, sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa putrinya, mengulurkan biola itu padanya sambil menunduk. Pria itu hanya mengangguk singkat, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sakura mencengkeram buket bunganya dengan erat ketika emosi kembali menguasainya. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus menjadi isakan tertahan, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Bagaimana bisa aku menampakkan wajahku lagi di depanmu?_

.

.

Sakura duduk sambil menyadarkan kepalanya ke dinding dingin di lobi rumah sakit yang semakin lama semakin lengang senja itu. Raut wajahnya yang muram sama sekali tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apa pun tentang dia yang baru saja memenangkan kompetisi biola siang tadi. Mata hijaunya yang tampak redup dan sembab oleh air mata, memandang kosong ke kejauhan. Entah apa yang terus menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana. Sementara di luar, hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti.

Suara pemberitahuan yang mengumumkan waktu besuk yang sudah hampir habis membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan grogi ia beranjak bangun dan meraih payung dan buket bunga yang dibawanya di bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Sejenak ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Ino, tidak peduli reaksi seperti apa yang akan diterimanya dari Ino maupun keluarganya.

Tapi rupanya ayah dan ibu Ino sudah tidak ada di kamar Ino ketika Sakura tiba di sana. Entah ini adalah keberuntungan atau justru sebaliknya.

Ino sedang duduk di kursi rodanya menghadap ke jendela yang berkabut, memunggungi arah pintu di mana Sakura tengah berdiri menatap rambut pirangnya yang tergerai lepas dengan sorot mata nanar. Gadis itu tengah bersenandung pelan dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar pilu, dan Sakura langsung mengenali melodi itu. _Sakura, _melodi yang sudah diciptakan Ino untuknya. Dadanya serasa dicengkeram tangan besar tak kasat mata.

Sakura melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati Ino. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca jendela yang gelap di belakang bayangan Ino, dan jelas Ino pun melihatnya karena kemudian ia berhenti bersenandung. Keheningan yang mencekam menghantui mereka berdua.

"Ino-chan…?" panggil Sakura ragu dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

Sakura menanti penuh harap sementara beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada reaksi apa pun dari Ino, kecuali bahunya yang terlihat menegang. Ino masih memunggunginya tanpa berkata apa pun. Sakura baru akan melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dengan tangan terjulur untuk meraih bahu sahabatnya, ketika Ino tiba-tiba melanjutkan senandungnya seakan tidak pernah diinterupsi.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, dadanya terasa sesak saat menyadari Ino tidak menghiraukannya. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. _Seperti inikah yang kau rasakan saat aku mengacuhkanmu, Ino-chan?_

Sakura lantas mundur teratur. Diletakkannya buket bunga yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Kuharap kau cepat sembuh, Ino-chan…" bisiknya lirih, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap ketika Sakura akhirnya tiba di asramanya. Dengan tak memedulikan tubuh dan rambutnya basah kuyup oleh hujan dan rentetan omelan dari guru penanggung jawab asrama, Anko-sensei, karena pulang terlambat, Sakura menyeret dirinya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis di koridor. Mereka semua mengacuhkannya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Sakura di sana. Tapi kali ini sudah tak ada tempat di hatinya lagi untuk merasa sedih. Hatinya kini telah mati rasa. Bahkan air mata pun tak sanggup keluar lagi.

Sakura terhenyak ke ranjangnya yang keras, duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Kepalanya terbenam di antara kedua lututnya, sementara air hujan menetes-netes dari rambut merah mudanya yang basah, mengalir di wajahnya, lalu terjatuh membasahi selimut. Sakura tidak peduli apa-apa lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ino… Ino… Ino… dan rasa bersalah yang begitu menyakitinya seperti luka fisik.

.

.

Suara lonceng dari menara tua di belakang asrama penanda waktu sudah menginjak tepat tengah malam berdentang merobek kesunyian. Suaranya menggema mengerikan di sepanjang koridor yang gelap, diselingi suara desau angin dingin sisa badai yang baru saja berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Pepohonan yang meranggas tampak bergoyang mengerikan di luar jendela, memukul-mukul dinding bata asrama itu dengan bunyi berkeretakan.

Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Angin yang bertiup melalui jendela yang terbuka membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Tangannya refleks meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, menarik selembar selimut di bawahnya untuk menahan udara dingin.

"Sakura…"

Suara bisikan itu terdengar sayup-sayup.

_Siapa?_

"Sakura… Haruno Sakura-chan…?" suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Merasa terusik, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Dengan grogi gadis itu memandang berkeliling di kegelapan kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok gelap sedang duduk meringkuk di sisi ranjangnya. Sekali lagi Sakura mengerjapkan mata, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, sosok itu masih ada di sana. Sinar redup lampu jalan yang berasal dari luar jendela memantul di rambut pirangnya, mata biru _aqua-_nya terlihat berkilauan. Sakura menarik dirinya bangun, terbelalak menatap Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Saku-chan," ucap sosok Ino lirih, "Tadi kau meninggalkan payungmu di rumah sakit."

Masih tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dilihat dan didengarnya, Sakura berusaha menggapai ke arah Ino untuk meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu nyata ada di sana. Namun posisinya yang tepat berada di bibir ranjang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura terjatuh dari ranjangnya ke lantai yang dingin. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan dari jatuhnya, Sakura merangkak mendekati Ino.

"Maafkan aku ya, sudah membuatmu kehujanan seperti itu," kata Ino lagi dengan senyum menyesal di wajahnya yang pucat, "Kau pasti sangat kedinginan. Benar, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, merasakan cairan hangat mulai mendesaki sudut-sudut matanya. "Ino-chan, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" suaranya terdengar seperti tercekat. "Bagaimana tanganmu? Bagaimana kakimu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum sedih.

"T—Tadi… saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau bertengkar dengan ibumu," bisik Sakura lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk penuh sesal, "Maafkan aku, Ino-chan… Ini semua gara-gara aku… Kukira kau tidak mau… bertemu denganku lagi—"

"Sakura-chan," Ino menyelanya, membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Ino. "Selamat, ya…" ucapnya lembut.

Kali ini Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Ino yang tersenyum dengan sorot mata nanar. Dadanya terasa disesaki perasaan menyesal, dan rasa itu segera menimpanya sepenuhnya ketika Ino mencondongkan tubuh untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terisak di bahunya.

"Tidak apa… Jangan menangis…" bisik Ino sembari membelai lembut rambut Sakura, "Kau segalanya yang kubutuhkan, Sakura-chan… Aku tidak peduli pada yang lain…"

"Ino-chan…"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Jemarinya yang dingin menyeka air mata di wajah Sakura. Mata birunya berkilat jenaka. "Jangan nangis lagi," ulangnya, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita main saja, hm?"

Setengah terisak, setengah tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk. "Apa pun keinginanmu, Ino-chan."

.

.

Ino sudah tidak ada ketika Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya.

_Barangkali dia sudah pulang, _pikir Sakura sambil bangkit duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengejap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. _Kebiasaan Ino… datang dan pergi seenaknya lewat jendela. Dia sampai lupa menutupnya lagi._

Menguap, Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Sejenak ia berdiri di sana, menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, seraya menghirup udara pagi yang segar dalam-dalam. Suara kicauan burung gereja terdengar di kejauhan. Pagi yang sempurna setelah badai hari sebelumnya…

.

.

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan jauh lebih ringan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sikap dingin teman-teman seasramanya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. _Yang penting Ino sudah bicara denganku lagi! Haah… aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya di sekolah!_

Tetapi ada yang aneh pagi ini. Tatapan dingin masih mengikutinya seperti biasa, namun bukan itu. Mengapa mereka semua… _menangis?_

"A—ada apa?" Sakura bertanya ragu pada salah satu gadis teman sekelasnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melempar tatapan benci pada Sakura, sebelum kemudian berlari pergi melewatinya tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun lagi. Sakura sempat melihat air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

_Ada apa, sih?_

Sakura lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya, berharap Ino sudah datang jadi ia bisa bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak-anak. Ruangan itu terlihat muram. Anak-anak duduk berkelompok-kelompok sambil berbisik-bisik dengan suara rendah.

Salah satu gadis yang duduk di dekat pintu menyenggol temannya dan mengendikkan kepala ketika Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas. Bisik-bisik langsung terhenti, meninggalkan keheningan ganjil yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasa dingin karena dihujani tatapan sinis dari segala arah.

Berusaha mengabaikan perlakukan dingin itu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling kelas, berharap menemukan Ino. Tetapi ia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan ketika mendapati bangku yang biasa diduduki Ino masih dalam keadaan kosong. Menghela napas, Sakura melangkah menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bangkit dari duduknya. Tenten sejak tadi terlihat menyendiri di sudut kelas, menangis. Kini ia sudah berdiri di samping meja Sakura, menatap gadis yang kebingungan itu dengan mata cokelatnya yang sembab. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, dan ketika ia bicara, suaranya parau.

"Ino-chan…" Bibir Tenten bergetar menahan isakan. "…_dia sudah mati._"

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Gomen apdetnya lama.. Ini untuk semuanya yang sudah ngikutin fic gaje ini. Btw, selamat idul fitri buat semua teman-teman yang merayakan. Minal aidin walfaidzin, maafin saya lahir batin, ya… *sungkem*_


	9. Bagian 8

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, shoujo-ai, character death, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

_._

_._

_Malam semakin pekat seiring deru hujan yang kian deras menerpa jendela yang terbuka di ruangan bercat putih itu, mengibarkan tirai-tirainya yang berwarna biru pucat. Sebuah buket mawar merah yang tersemat kartu 'semoga cepat sembuh' tergeletak di atas meja, sementara sebuah kursi roda teronggok kosong di dekat jendela._

_Sebuah ketukan lembut di pintu menyela kesunyian. Seorang wanita berambut pirang melangkah masuk. _

"_Ino?" suaranya yang parau akibat terlalu banyak menangis memanggil nama sang penghuni ruangan. Namun hanya deru air hujan dan kekosongan yang menyambutnya. Mata birunya sejenak menjelajah ke seisi ruangan, kemudian pandangannya terjatuh pada jendela yang terbuka dan kursi roda yang kosong di dekatnya. Tiang infus tergeletak di lantai, selangnya terlepas dan cairan bening tercecer kemana-mana. _

"_I—Ino… Sayang?" Ketakutan mulai melandanya, tersirat dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela. Tirai yang melambai-lambai bagaikan hantu di depannya. Tubuhnya seketika membeku ketika ia mencapai jendela._

_Suara jeritan ngeri dan teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang terbawa angin dari bawah sana._

"_Ada yang melompat! Ada yang melompat!"_

_Di bawah sana, enam lantai dari kamar itu, di lapangan parkir yang nyaris kosong, tepat di bawah guyuran air hujan tubuh seorang gadis tergeletak dalam posisi amat janggal. Rambut pirangnya yang terjurai tampak basah oleh air hujan. Mata birunya yang tak lagi bercahaya melotot kosong ke udara seakan nyaris terlontar dari rongganya. Dan perlahan, cairan merah mulai mengalir dari bawah kepalanya, merembes ke rambutnya, memerahkan pakaiannya, menganak sungai di aspal yang dingin, bercampur dengan air hujan._

**.**

**.**

_Dingin…_

_Sakura-chan…_

**.**

**.**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan © Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 8_

_._

_._

Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sana. Ketika ia tersentak bangun siang itu, ia mendapati dirinya sudah terduduk di atas ranjang salah satu bilik ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Ada rasa sakit dan kebas yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dadanya, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa cairan bening yang hangat itu terus-menerus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Pandangannya yang kosong terarah pada putihnya dinding di seberang ruangan, sementara ia mencoba mengingat kembali semuanya.

"_Kau segalanya yang kubutuhkan, Sakura-chan… Aku tidak peduli pada yang lain…" _Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan sorot lembut—namun terasa begitu sedih dan kesepian. Semalam, Ino datang ke kamarnya.

_Ino-chan…_

Sakura mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja seragamnya. Rasa sakit itu kian menjadi. Dadanya serasa dicengkeram erat oleh tangan tak kasat mata tatkala ingatan beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali berkelebat. Keheningan kelas yang mencekiknya. Tatapan menuduh yang datang dari teman-temannya seolah mengepungnya dari segala arah.

"_Ino-chan… dia sudah mati…_"

"_Ino bunuh diri gara-gara dia, kan?"_

"_Tidak bisa dipercaya. Padahal Ino-chan sudah begitu baik padanya."_

"_Dia kan yang mendorong Ino-chan dari tangga waktu itu?"_

"_Jahat sekali…"_

"_Dasar pengkhianat!"_

"Tidak…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera sirna jika ia terbangun. Ino tidak mati. Sahabatnya tidak mati –_Benar, kan?_ Ino akan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan kapan saja, tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja –_Benar, kan?_

_Siapa pun, tolong beritahu aku ini semua tidak benar… Tolong… Ino-chan tidak mati. Dia __**tidak boleh **__mati…_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita sekonyong-konyong memasuki ruang pendengarannya, dilatarbelakangi hiruk pikuk yang berasal dari para siswi yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan yang letaknya persis di luar jendela ruang kesehatan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana Shizune-sensei baru saja muncul bersama seorang perawat sekolah. Mereka menghampiri ranjang tempatnya duduk. Kekhawatiran membayang di wajah kedua wanita dewasa tersebut.

"S—Sensei…"

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Sakura?" Shizune-sensei bertanya dengan nada lembut berhati-hati. "Tadi pagi kau pingsan di kelas."

Namun Sakura seolah tidak mendengarkan kata-kata gurunya. Gadis itu menatap Shizune, sementara bulir bening menetes tanpa suara dari sudut matanya. "Sensei…" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat, "Mereka semua membohongi saya. Mereka bilang Ino-chan sudah mati."

"Sakura," Shizune berkata sabar, seraya menyentuh pundak muridnya dengan gestur menguatkan. Ia menatap gadis itu khawatir—sementara di belakangnya, sang perawat menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, "Ini mungkin berat untukmu, Nak. Tetapi Yamanaka Ino—"

"Dia datang pada saya, Sensei," Sakura menyela dengan suara hampa. "Tadi malam Ino-chan datang ke kamar saya. Kami mengobrol dan bermain sampai pagi, lalu jatuh tertidur bersama. Semalam dia datang ke kamar saya, Sensei…"

Hening.

Kedua wanita itu hanya bertukar pandang prihatin, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas pernyataan Sakura—karena itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tubuh Yamanaka Ino ditemukan di lapang parkir rumah sakit dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa lagi semalam setelah diduga melompat dari jendela kamar rawatnya di lantai lima. Tidak mungkin gadis itu datang ke kamar Sakura pada malam yang sama.

Kecuali jika Sakura hanya berhalusinasi.

"Saya rasa Sakura masih sangat terguncang dengan berita ini, Shizune-sensei," perawat sekolah berkata pelan pada Shizune. "Sebaiknya hari ini dia diantar pulang dan beristirat di asrama."

Shizune menghela napas berat, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Ya… Kurasa itu yang paling baik."

.

.

"_Tadi malam Ino-chan datang ke kamarku, Sensei… Kami mengobrol dan bermain sampai pagi… lalu jatuh tertidur bersama. Tidak mungkin dia sudah mati… Tidak mungkin…"_

.

.

Saat itu adalah jam istirahat ketika perawat sekolah mengantar Sakura melintasi aula depan untuk pulang ke asramanya. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh para siswi, namun tak seperti biasanya di mana suasananya selalu riuh dengan suara dengung obrolan yang ceria, kali ini aula nyaris hening. Dan Sakura bisa merasakannya sejelas ia merasakan lukanya sendiri karena kematian sahabat karibnya—aura duka itu telah menyebar di antara para gadis itu, meskipun Sakura tidak yakin mereka semua benar-benar mengenal Ino.

Wajah gadis-gadis itu tampak muram, satu dua bahkan terlihat terang-terangan menitikkan air mata dan tak ada satu pun pembicaraan dilakukan dengan suara keras. Sakura juga merasakan tatapan-tatapan menuduh dan desisan-desisan penuh amarah yang diarahkan padanya seperti yang terjadi dalam kelas tadi pagi ketika ia melitas bersama perawat sekolah –dan kali ini Sakura tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Karena ia sudah tahu. Semua orang menyalahkannya atas meninggalnya sang bintang sekolah –dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantah mereka.

_Aku memang patut disalahkan…_

Ketika gadis itu hampir mencapai pintu utama, ia nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya lagi. Beberapa guru pria tengah menurunkan foto besar Yamanaka Ino yang dipajang di sana sebagai siswa teladan sekolah, diiringi alunan lirih biola yang dimainkan teman-teman sekelasnya sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir mereka. Sakura melihat Tenten di barisan paling depan. Wajahnya berkilauan oleh air mata sementara ia terus memainkan biolanya.

"Sakura…" Sebuah desakan lembut dari tangan perawat sekolah yang mengantarnya terasa di punggungnya, memaksanya mengalihkan perhatian dari teman-temannya. "Ayo, Nak…"

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes di wajahnya, lalu mengangguk. Namun baru selangkah ia bergerak, seorang gadis tiba-tiba keluar dari kerumunan dan nyaris menabraknya. Gadis itu menangis histeris. Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang menjuntai hingga mencapai pahanya. Gadis dengan wajah paling mengenaskan dan paling terluka yang dilihat Sakura sepanjang hari.

Hatinya mencelos.

Hampir tiga tahun sejak menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di sekolah itu, sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui seberapa besar Kin Tsuchi mengagumi sahabatnya. Gadis itu _memujanya, _bahkan terobsesi pada Ino. Gadis itu tidak pernah melewatkan resital yang diikuti Ino, selalu mencari kesempatan hanya untuk memandangnya walau hanya dari kejauhan, berharap Ino akan menyadari keberadaannya suatu hari.

Terkadang Sakura menganggapnya orang aneh, kadang kasihan, kadang bersimpati. Dan sekarang, setelah orang yang begitu penting baginya pergi untuk selamanya, Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana hancurnya Kin—karena dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kin…?" Sakura berkata ragu, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang terasa kebas ketika mata hitam gadis itu yang sudah memerah dan bengkak oleh air mata menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kin tidak membalas, hanya suara isakan miris yang terdengar darinya. Sama sekali tidak ada sorot menuduh di matanya seperti yang dilihat Sakura setiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan gadis-gadis lain. Tidak ada. Sorot mata itu kosong, seakan jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dan itu jauh lebih buruk dari apa pun—jauh, jauh lebih buruk dari pada jika gadis malang itu meneriakinya pembunuh.

Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika kemudian Kin berpaling, lalu cepat-cepat berlari pergi dari tempat itu dengan air mata berlinang. Samar-samar, Sakura masih bisa mendengar gaung isak tangisnya ketika gadis itu menghilang di koridor.

.

.

Pintu ruang _basement _menjeblak terbuka dan seorang gadis menghambur masuk. Napasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar memenuhi ruang kosong itu, ditingkahi cicitan terkejut tikus-tikus yang buru-buru kabur mendengar pintu dibanting menutup. Bau tak sedap –campuran bau kotoran tikus dan kayu lapuk—yang menyeruak indera penciuman niscaya membuat siapa pun mual dalam sekejap, tetapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Karena bagi Tsuchi Kin, ruangan pengap itu adalah rumahnya. Satu-satunya tempat di sekolah itu yang disukai dan menyukai kehadirannya. Tempatnya menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk sekolah, menyendiri menikmati dunia yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan obsesinya terhadap idolanya, Yamanaka Ino.

Sang idola yang kini telah _mati, _terenggut selamanya darinya.

Air matanya kembali membajir ketika ia meraih kotak harta karunnya yang tersimpan di lemari tua yang sudah bobrok di sudut ruangan, di bawah tumpukan bangku-bangku rusak. Isakan pilunya mulai terdengar tatkala ia menelusuri harta karun itu dengan tangannya sendiri –setumpuk foto-foto Yamanaka Ino yang ia ambil diam-diam dengan kamera ponsel, gambar sketsa wajah cantiknya, syal putih yang diam-diam dicurinya dari Ino, seragam olahraga yang belum sempat ia kembalikan, gelang dan kucir rambut rusak yang tadinya milik Ino, bahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi tulisan tangan gadis itu yang disobek dari buku catatannya.

Orang lain barangkali akan menyebutnya gila. Tetapi Kin menyebutnya _cinta. _

"Kau pasti sedih, ya?"

Suara halus dari arah belakangnya itu membuat Kin terperanjat kaget. Ia membelalak ketika melihat gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, sekaligus orang yang paling dibencinya di sekolah itu, sudah berdiri membungkuk dekat di belakangnya. Rambut merah darah yang terjurai ke depan menggelitik pipinya. Kin nyaris melupakan bahwa ruangan itu bukan hanya miliknya, tetapi juga milik Karin.

Karin tersenyum –bukan jenis senyum yang biasa ditampilkannya di depan orang banyak—kemudian menegakkan diri, berjalan ke sisinya sebelum kemudian berlutut. Kin berjengit ketika Karin melarikan jemarinya yang lentik itu di rambutnya, membelai-belainya dengan lembut. Gadis itu refleks mendekap kotak hartanya erat-erat di dada, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Karin.

"Kenapa?" Karin bertanya dalam suara yang terdengar nyaris terluka, meskipun senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya menyatakan sebaliknya. "Oh, ayolah… Jangan takut padaku begitu, Kin-_chan. _Kita kan teman."

Terkejut dan bingung atas sikap Karin, Kin tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandang gadis di sebelahnya ketakutan.

Karin menghela napas berat.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, Kin-_chan,_" mata _ruby-_nya memandang kotak dalam dekapan Kin dengan sorot lapar, sebelum kembali memandang Kin. "Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Karin kembali mengangkat tangannya, membelai rambut Kin. Kali ini gadis itu tidak berusaha menjauh—Karin memberinya senyum bersimpati yang sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya. "Kita semua kehilangan dia, Kin-_chan…_"

Kin menahan napas ketika Karin tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengan di bahunya dan memeluknya. Karin meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Kin seraya berkata lembut, "Menangis saja jika kau memang ingin menangisinya, Kin-_chan._ Melihatmu menahan diri seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit, tahu…"

Berada dalam pelukan gadis yang selama ini selalu menyiksanya dan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat hidupnya sengsara, membuat Kin terkejut. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sentuhan Karin yang begitu hangat, dan kata-katanya yang menentramkan sama sekali tak bisa ia tolak. Maka ia memilih diam, membiarkan tangisnya pecah berderai sementara Karin memeluknya.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Suara air hujan menderu menampar-nampar kaca jendela dengan keras. Ranting-ranting pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin kencang di luar menimbulkan bayangan mengerikan di dalam kamar yang suram itu.

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya lebih erat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu setelah perawat sekolah mengantarnya pulang ke asrama—tidak. Tepatnya setelah gadis itu menemukan benda itu di dalam lemarinya ketika hendak berganti seragam sekolah tadi siang—Rasa pegal di tubuhnya akibat terlalu lama berada dalam satu posisi yang sama sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Dua benda itu tergeletak di atas ranjangnya sekarang. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan sebuah map yang berisi lembaran partitur. Kotak itu sudah dalam keadaan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang sepatu _sneakers _yang masih baru. Di atasnya, menutupi _sneakers _tersebut, tergeletak selembar _notes_ dengan tulisan tangan rapi khas seorang gadis,

'_**Kuharap kau menyukainya.**_

_**Love, Ino'**_

Hanya berisi beberapa kata, namun cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

Sakura masih ingat benar, seakan kejadiannya baru saja terjadi kemarin, ketika Ino mengajaknya membeli sepatu baru karena miliknya yang lama sudah rusak. Namun saat itu Sakura mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja karena tak tahan oleh perasaan cemburu yang dirasakannya pada gadis itu. Dan Sakura tak pernah bicara padanya lagi, _sampai kecelakaan itu._ Kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh_nya. _Kecelakaan yang merenggut semua mimpi-mimpi Ino selamanya.

Tapi ini…

_Mengapa Ino masih saja bersikap baik padaku sementara yang kulakukan adalah menyakiti dirinya?_

Dan partitur itu.

"_Lagu itu milikmu," _Ino berkata padanya pada hari di mana Sakura mendengarkan melodi itu untuk pertama kalinya di kelas. _Sakura _adalah judul yang diberikan Ino, seperti namanya. _"Lagu itu adalah intrepetasi perasaanku padamu, Sakura-chan. Kau suka, kan? Aku ingin sekali memainkannya di atas panggung suatu hari nanti. Mungkin ayahku mau membuatkan komposisi untuk orchestranya—aku pasti akan memintanya nanti!—Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah duet saja dengan lagu itu? Pasti sangat indah…"_

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Menyerah pada rasa sakit yang menyesaki hatinya, Sakura membiarkan seluruh emosi yang tertahan akhirnya tertumpah. Tangisnya pecah, berbaur dengan suara gemuruh badai di luar sana.

Gadis itu menangis hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Aroma dupa menguar dari arah rumah besar Yamanaka tempat jenazah Ino disemayamkan keesokan harinya. Deretan karangan bunga ungkapan duka cita berjejer di depan rumah sementara para pelayat berpakaian hitam dan berwajah muram terlihat datang dan pergi memberikan ucapan duka mendalam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka.

Yamanaka Inoichi terlihat begitu tegar, meskipun sesekali memalingkan wajah untuk menyeka basah di sudut mata birunya sementara menyalami dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada para pelayat yang hadir atas perhatian mereka. Sementara istrinya tampak tak sekuat itu. Wanita itu duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan di sudut dengan beberapa orang kerabat yang berusaha membesarkan hatinya, namun ia mengabaikan mereka semua. Sorot matanya hampa, dan tubuhnya tampak terkulai lemas seperti seonggok boneka porselen. Cantik, seperti putrinya, namun kosong.

Di antara para pelayat, nampak pula serombongan gadis berseragam _Konoha Art Institute for Girls._ Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah siswi departemen musik, terutama yang berasal dari divisi yang sama dengan Ino. Mereka semua bergantian mendekat ke peti mati di mana teman mereka terbaring untuk yang terakhir kali, meletakkan setangkai bunga di depan foto berpita hitam seorang gadis pirang yang tengah tersenyum ceria sebagai bentuk belasungkawa. Tak satu pun mata mereka tetap kering saat kembali.

Sementara sosok lain yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama terlihat berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari sana, terpisah dari teman-temannya. Sosok muram seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu menatap ke arah rombongan itu dengan sorot ragu. Terlepas dari keinginannya untuk memberikan salam terakhir untuk sahabatnya, Sakura tidak yakin apakah ia cukup pantas berada di sana. Sakura juga tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menampakkan wajahnya di depan kedua orangtua Ino setelah apa yang terjadi. Ino adalah putri mereka satu-satunya, penerus satu-satunya dari klan Yamanaka, harapan mereka yang terbesar –dan Sakura telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Jika bukan karena kecemburuannya, Ino tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan itu. Jika bukan karena dirinya, Ino tidak akan terluka dan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang pada akhirnya membuat gadis itu nekat mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Jika bukan karena dirinya, Ino tidak akan mati. Dirinyalah yang sudah membunuh Ino. Ia yang sudah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat gadis itu tersentak. Sakura menoleh, hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut gelap sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah dari saat terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya, kecuali wajahnya yang lebih pucat dan muram dibanding biasanya. Dan seperti halnya pelayat lain, Sasuke mengenakan setelan serba hitam.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?" suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang tak mencapai matanya yang hitam.

Sakura tertegun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi kehadiran Sasuke di sana—ia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat pada fakta bahwa pemuda itu adalah calon suami Ino, sampai sekarang. Dan sebagai calon anggota keluarga itu, Sasuke pasti akan datang. Sakura merasakan gelombang perasaan rindu menerpanya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa dirinya masih menyimpan sebuah rasa pada pemuda itu. Namun menatapnya membuatnya teringat pada Ino, pada pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya itu—dan ini membuatnya merasa serba salah.

Serta merta Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik untuk pergi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan salam perpisahan pada Ino, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air mata ketika berkata pelan, "Orang sepertiku tidak sepantasnya berada di sini."

"Kau bicara apa, Sakura?" kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun tajam, "Sudah sepantasnya kau berada di sini. Kau sahabatnya."

"Sahabat?" Sakura berbisik getir—lebih pada dirinya sendiri—"Seorang sahabat tidak akan mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu memindahkan tangannya dari lengan Sakura dan meraih kedua bahu gadis itu sebelum memaksanya memutar tubuh sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Tapi kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Ino melebihi apa pun, Sakura. Aku yakin Ino pasti juga menginginkanmu berada di sini—untuk yang terakhir kali—supaya dia bisa _pergi _dengan tenang. Hm?"

Sakura menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun…" ia menggenggam tangkai bunga lili putih di tangannya lebih erat, nyaris mematahkannya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura bisa mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas berat, sebelum kemudian merasakan tangan Sasuke berpindah dari bahu ke tangannya yang menggenggam bunga. Sasuke meremas tangannya lembut, menguatkan dirinya. Pemuda itu lalu membimbingnya mendekati peti mati sahabatnya.

Sakura nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya lagi ketika melihat wajah Ino yang tertidur untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajahnya terlihat sama cantiknya seperti yang Sakura ingat, seperti boneka porselen dalam balutan yukata putih bersih. Kulitnya putih pucat dan bayangan gelap tampak di bawah kedua matanya yang terkatup. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi tergerai panjang di sisi wajahnya.

"Paman senang kau mau datang, Sakura."

Sakura berpaling begitu mendengar suara Yamanaka Inoichi yang berdiri di sisi peti putrinya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat—yang hanya membuat hati Sakura sakit saat melihatnya.

"Paman Inoichi." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya rendah pada pria itu, yang balas membungkuk. "Maafkan saya—"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Nak," ayah Ino menyelanya. "Ino juga pasti tidak ingin kau begitu. Terimakasih telah menjaga putri Paman selama ini."

"Paman…" Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menjerit dan menangis saat itu juga, namun sekuat hati ia menahan dirinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah membungkuk dalam-dalam sekali lagi pada pria itu, lalu meletakkan bunga lily yang di bawanya bersama bunga-bunga yang berasal dari teman-temannya di depan foto Ino.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sakura," Sasuke berkata padanya beberapa saat kemudian. Saat itu mereka sudah berada di luar kediaman Ino dan Sakura hendak kembali ke sekolah—teman-temannya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa memedulikannya.

Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke agak lama. "Katakan saja di sini, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah."

Sasuke memandang berkeliling dengan sikap was-was. Ia tampak ragu, sebelum berkata pada Sakura, "Kita tidak bisa bicara di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman di dekat sini?—Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama."

Sejenak, Sakura mempertimbangkan permintaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat gelisah. Tampaknya apa pun yang ingin dibicarakannya ada sesuatu yang penting, setidaknya bagi Sasuke sendiri. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa itu—gadis itu masih terlalu tertekan dan sedih untuk bisa berpikir apa pun.

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke ketika ia mendapati sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura mengawasi Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Yamanaka, menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan suara rendah bersama beberapa pelayat lain di dekat pintu utama rumah itu. Pria itu sangat mirip Sasuke, kecuali rambutnya yang panjang dan kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap. Barangkali saudaranya, pikir Sakura. Sasuke terlihat bicara pada pria itu, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Pria yang ia ajak bicara ikut memandang Sakura, mengangguk kecil padanya—yang juga dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan ragu-ragu.

"Yang tadi itu kakakku, Itachi," Sasuke memberitahunya ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka menuju taman. "Kau ingat? Aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu dulu."

"Hm…" Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya yang kosong terarah pada trotoar di depan mereka.

Hening. Sasuke diam-diam mengawasi gadis di sebelahnya, merasa khawatir pada kondisinya. Sasuke masih belum lupa pada pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura saat kompetisi biola tempo hari. Ia ingat bagaimana kalutnya Sakura saat itu, dan ia yakin keadaannya sekarang tidak jauh lebih baik—atau justru semakin memburuk—meskipun gadis itu berusaha untuk terlihat setegar batu karang.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya ragu.

"Tidak," Sakura menyahut dengan suara parau, "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merasa baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku sudah membunuh I—"

"Sakura, hentikan," Sasuke menyela perkataannya tegas. "Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Sakura tiba-tiba memekik gusar. Ia menyeka setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh saat ia menghentikan langkah dan menatap Sasuke nanar. Napasnya terengah. "Ini semua gara-gara aku. Jika bukan aku yang sudah mencelakainya, merenggut impiannya sebagai _violinist, _dia tidak akan _melakukan ini!_ Aku yang sudah membunuhnya, Sasuke-kun. Aku!—Seharusnya akulah yang mati. Bukan Ino!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dugaannya benar. Sakura sangat rapuh saat ini, jauh lebih rapuh dan putus asa dari yang dilihatnya saat kompetisi biola. Dan ini membuat hatinya entah bagaimana ikut merasakan sakit. Saat ia kembali tersadar, air mata sudah semakin merebak di wajah Sakura sementara gadis itu memekap mulutnya, melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk meredam isakan tangisnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berusaha menyentuh Sakura, namun gadis itu menepis tangannya kasar. "Jangan bicara lagi soal kematian. Aku tahu kau sangat kehilangan _dia—_kita semua kehilangan dia. Jangan buat dirimu lebih tersiksa dari ini, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak memandang Sasuke.

Menghela napas berat, Sasuke mengambil langkah lebih mendekat pada Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membuat gadis itu memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Kali ini Sakura tidak menepisnya, meski ia masih menolak menatapnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," Sasuke memulai. Nada bicaranya sangat tenang. "Aku tahu Ino adalah sahabatmu, tetapi mulai sekarang aku berharap tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tentangnya—"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dengan terkejut menatap Sasuke. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu—"

"Aku tahu ini kedengarannya kejam. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Mengingatnya hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan kulihat darimu—dan aku yakin Ino juga berpendapat sama denganku."

"Apa kau bermaksud memintaku menyingkirkan Ino, begitu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

Sasuke memberinya senyum lemah. "Sadarlah, Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa terus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Ino—bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sejak dulu? Lepas dari bayang-bayang sahabatmu. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah tidak ada—"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Sakura membelalak marah padanya. "Jangan berani-berani kau berkata seperti itu tentang Ino di de—"

Sasuke ganti memotong kata-kata gadis itu—dengan bibirnya. Sasuke mencium gadis mulut Sakura penuh-penuh, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sakura memberontak, berusaha mendorong mundur Sasuke, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun pemuda itu terlalu kuat. Sakura memegangi wajah Sakura dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain mengunci tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan gadis itu kabur.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia berhenti melawan. Kedua tangannya terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya sementara ia membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya. Bening mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya ketika tak lama kemudian ia malah mendapati dirinya membalas ciuman itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura," Sasuke berbisik setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Izinkan aku yang menjagamu mulai saat ini. Biarkan aku mengisi tempat yang ditinggalkan Ino. Kau mau, kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya isakan yang terdengar dari gadis itu sementara ia balas memeluk Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sang pemuda.

_Mengapa… Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Huee… fic ini udah setahun gak diapdet. Awesome sekali yaaak~ XD #PLAK!_

_Chapter ini kayanya sooo romacen. Geli sendiri aku bikin scene terakhir itu. Biasanya Sasuke kan kubuat jaim di fic yang lain. OOC banget deh. /_

_Chapter depat aku pingin lebih nonjolin Kin dan misteri yg melingkupi gadis itu. Hmm… mudah-mudahan gak selama apdetan yang ini. Moodku lagi seneng ber-horor-ria soalnya. Hehe…_

_Makasih buat semua reader dan reviewer. Makasih buat IFA 2010 juga. Ga nyangka fic gaje ini dapet award juga. ./._

_Oke deh. See ya next chap!_


	10. Bagian 9

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Out of Character, mary-sue, shoujo-ai, character death, bulimia, plus bumbu kegajean dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.. =_=' Yang gak suka, silakan klik 'back'.**

**.**

**.**

**The Legend of The Wishing Stairs**

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Yeogo goedam_ 3: _Yeowoo gyedan __© Yun Jae-yeon_

_Bagian 9_

_._

_._

Suasana pagi itu di _Konoha Art Institute for Girls_ sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Suasana duka yang melingkupi sekolah seni khusus puteri itu setelah kepergian salah satu siswi mereka sudah tak terasa lagi. Suara tawa riang dan ocehan yang mengiringi aktivitas para gadis sebelum jam pelajaran pertama terdengar memenuhi koridor. Semuanya sudah kembali berjalan normal—hampir.

Sampai seseorang dengan sengaja membuat keributan.

Suara jeritan menyeruak di antara kerumunan para gadis saat seseorang menumpahkan barang-barang dari dalam kotak yang dibawanya. Satu jeritan diikuti bisik-bisik bernada ngeri ketika _benda-benda _itu terserak di lantai—berlembar-lembar foto dan gambar wajah, syal, seragam olahraga, benda-benda kecil yang tadinya milik siswi yang telah meninggal itu.

"Bukankah itu milik Yamanaka Ino?" seru salah seorang gadis.

"Kenapa barang-barang milik orang mati bisa ada di sini?" bisik gadis yang lain penuh kengerian, sementara temannya mulai menangis histeris.

"Apa-apaan ini, Karin?"

"Jangan tanya padaku," sahut gadis berambut semerah darah, melempar kotak yang sudah kosong ke lantai. "Ini semua milik psikopat itu," lanjutnya, mengendikkan kepala ke arah seorang gadis lain yang baru saja muncul dari ujung koridor.

Semua orang menoleh menatap gadis yang baru saja datang itu. Tsuchi Kin, yang sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang terjadi terus melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak ujung selembar foto seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Saat itu ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Mata hitamnya melebar, memandang ngeri pada _harta karun _miliknya yang terserak di lantai.

Tanpa berpikir Kin melempar dirinya ke lantai, merangkak, dengan panik meraup semua yang bisa dijangkaunya sementara gadis-gadis yang menontonnya berbisik-bisik. Sebagian merasa kasihan, sedangkan sebagian yang lain tak habis pikir, bahkan mencemooh apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, menganggapnya sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Benar-benar psikopat."

Kin baru saja meraih selembar seragam olahraga dengan _nametag _Yamanaka Ino, tetapi sebuah tangan lain menarik barang yang sama. Kin mendongak, menatap wajah Karin yang menyeringai padanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya memanas dan wajahnya berubah merah padam sementara ia merasakan kemarahan menggelegak di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Hanya dengan menatap mata _ruby _yang berkilat licik di depannya itu, Kin langsung tahu bahwa ini semua ulah Karin. Hanya gadis itu yang tahu di mana ia menyembunyikan harta karunnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kin merasa dirinya telah dikhianati. Ia tidak bisa melupakan sikap manis Karin padanya, membuatnya percaya bahwa gadis itu bersimpati padanya. Ternyata itu semua tak lebih dari sebuah permainan lain yang dimainkan Karin untuk menyiksanya.

"Ini semua milikmu bukan, Kin-_chan_?" tanya Karin dengan nada manis. "Oh, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu _nanti._"

Kin berusaha menarik seragam itu dari cengkeraman Karin, namun gadis berambut merah itu menahannya. Seringainya melebar.

"Kembalikan," Kin berbisik. Suaranya bergetar.

Alih-alih melepaskan pegangannya, Karin mendengus menghina. Saat itu Kin sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kebencian yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemarahan telah menguasainya sepenuhnya ketika ia menjerit dan menerjang Karin, membuat gadis itu terjengkang ke belakang. Para gadis menjerit ketika Kin memiting Karin ke lantai, menduduki tubuhnya. Tangannya telah melingkar di sekeliling leher Karin, mencekiknya kuat-kuat.

"HENTIKAN!" seseorang berteriak di antara pekikan panik para gadis yang menonton.

Suaranya itu seakan menghantamnya, membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kin tersentak. Tangannya yang mencekik leher Karin melonggar, tetapi mata hitamnya masih memandang gadis itu penuh kebencian. Napasnya tersengal.

Perlahan Kin menyingkir dari Karin yang terbatuk-batuk—masih _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya—dan mengumpulkan apa yang bisa diraihnya sebelum berlari pergi, meninggalkan kerumunan yang terkejut.

"DASAR ORANG GILA!" jeritan Karin yang mengamuk mengikutinya ketika ia menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya yang dijalani Kin barangkali adalah saat-saat terburuk semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah itu. Jika sebelumnya teman-temannya—kalau mereka bisa disebut teman—mengabaikan kehadirannya, sekarang gadis malang itu harus menerima pandangan miring dan cibiran karena obsesinya terhadap gadis yang sudah meninggal. Mereka menganggapnya orang aneh, lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Orang sinting.

Namun itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan dukanya yang mendalam karena kematian seseorang yang begitu dipujanya setengah mati. Jika dulu hanya dengan melihat sosok gadis pirang nan cantik itu dari kejauhan sudah cukup memberikan alasan baginya untuk tetap tersenyum menghadapi apa pun siksaan yang diberikan Karin, sekarang tidak lagi. Yamanaka Ino selalu bersikap baik padanya, membuat dirinya merasa sedikit berharga. Dan kepergian gadis itu untuk selama-lamanya seakan meninggalkan lubang menganga yang berdarah-darah dalam hatinya.

_Seolah tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk hidup di dunia._

Siang itu seperti biasa di kafetaria sekolah, Kin menempati satu meja di sudut dekat tempat sampah seorang diri. Dengung obrolan para siswi, juga bisik-bisik bernada tidak menyenangkan yang diarahkan padanya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Konsentrasinya saat itu hanya tertuju pada setumpuk makanan di nampan miliknya.

Kin mengambil sesendok besar nasi, lalu menjejalkannya dengan rakus ke mulut. Disusul sayur dan lauk yang menjadi menu makan siang hari itu. Semua makanan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya tanpa dikunyah dengan semestinya, sebelum didorong oleh suapan berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang kusut terurai ke depan, masuk ke mangkuk sup—namun Kin mengabaikannya dan terus makan. Ia menyobek sebuah roti dan menjejalkannya bulat-bulat ke mulut dengan penuh nafsu.

Sekelompok gadis yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh darinya menatapnya jijik.

"Kau lihat caranya makan? Seperti hewan saja."

"Menjijikkan."

"Seperti tidak makan satu minggu saja."

"Hei, Kin-_chan_? Kau itu kelaparan atau bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, Kin mendongak dari nampan makan siangnya, mendapati gadis-gadis itu tertawa menghina. Karin yang tertawa paling keras. Gadis berambut merah itu lantas berdiri sambil membawa nampannya sendiri, lalu membawanya ke meja Kin.

"Kalau kau benar-benar lapar, aku masih punya banyak makanan untukmu," katanya, kemudian dengan enteng menumpahkan semua sisa makanannya ke nampan Kin.

Teman-temannya tertawa keras. Kemudian gadis kedua mengikuti teladan Karin—menumpahkan sisa makanannya juga ke nampan milik Kin. Nampan Kin sekarang tidak ada nasi dan lauk tambahan, tapi juga kulit jeruk, sisa apel, bungkus permen, dan sampah-sampah lain.

Tubuh Kin gemetar oleh amarah. Ia melompat bangun dari kursinya, membuat kursi tersebut terguling ke belakang dengan bunyi berdebam keras. Seisi kafetaria mendadak sunyi ketika semua kepala menoleh ke mejanya. Dengan mulut penuh makanan, Kin berteriak pada seisi kafetaria, "Apa kalian pikir aku ini babi?"

Saat berikutnya suara-suara mencemooh terlontar ke arahnya.

"Orang aneh."

"Sudah sinting dia rupanya."

Tidak tahan lagi, Kin berlari meninggalkan mejanya, diikuti gelak tawa hampir seisi ruangan. Kin bahkan tidak berhenti untuk minta maaf ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang siswi lain sampai nampan yang dibawanya terlempar dan isinya berhamburan mengotori seragam gadis pemilik rambut merah muda yang ditabraknya itu.

.

.

Pekik kaget terdengar dari kamar kecil di ujung koridor ketika seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang menghambur masuk. Penampilannya yang berantakan sempat membuat para siswi tahun pertama yang kebetulan berada di sana ketakutan. Mereka terbelalak ngeri memandang rambut hitam yang terjurai awut-awutan itu tampak kotor oleh makanan. Begitu pula wajah dan seragamnya.

Kin memelototi mereka, membuat para gadis itu berjengit. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan senior mereka yang seperti kesetanan, mereka lantas mempercepat _urusan _mereka di sana dan bergegas kabur, tepat ketika bel masuk berdering nyaring.

Dengan napas masih terengah-engah, Kin berjalan sempoyongan ke salah satu bilik toilet. Keringat yang bercucuran deras dari pelipisnya menyamarkan air matanya yang telah membanjir. Gadis itu merosot jatuh di sisi dudukan toilet dan mulai melolong.

Namun itu tidak lama. Karena saat berikutnya ia sudah membungkukkan tubuhnya ke toilet. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram sisi toilet yang kotor dan bau sementara tangan yang sebelahnya lagi merogoh-rogoh jauh ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk, sebelum kemudian memuntahkan kembali makan siang yang dimakannya beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan mantel ke tubuhnya untuk menahan udara dingin ketika melangkah keluar dari pintu utama sekolahnya seusai sesi tambahan dengan Shizune-_sensei _sore itu. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau udara sore itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Atau ini hanya karena ia tidak mengenakan _blazer _seragamnya di bawah mantel? Yah, terimakasih banyak pada Tsuchi Kin yang sudah membuat _blazer-_nya berlumur makanan saat jam makan siang tadi.

Menghela napas, sembari menaikkan posisi syalnya ke atas dagu, gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu melangkah menuruni undakan depan. Sesampainya di gerbang, bola mata hijaunya otomatis melirik ujung ke jalan yang mengarah ke _Hidden Leaf High_. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini, Uchiha Sasuke selalu muncul tanpa diduga setiap kali Sakura pulang. Bukannya gadis itu yang memintanya. Hanya saja setelah insiden dengan Ino, Sakura hampir selalu pulang sendirian—Tenten dan yang lain menjauhinya karena menganggapnya telah mengkhianati Ino, bahkan hingga sekarang—Dan kehadiran Sasuke dan pemahaman pemuda itu terhadap perasaannya, membuatnya merasa lebih tentram.

Barangkali karena sejak awal pun Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan perasaannya yang terlanjur mendalam terhadap pemuda itu. Hubungan mereka mungkin belum seperti sepasang kekasih—seperti sebelum Sakura mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah tunangan sahabatnya—tetapi dengan terbebasnya Sasuke dari ikatan apa pun yang tak diinginkan, harapan itu kembali muncul. Dibangkitkan kembali oleh ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya—_ciuman pertama mereka—_Meskipun kenangan akan Ino terkadang masih menghantui.

Sakura melirik jam tangan usang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya setelah beberapa saat. Hari sudah semakin sore, ia membatin. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan muncul hari ini. _Barangkali dia terlalu bosan menungguku selesai, jadi memutuskan untuk pulang duluan._

Sakura baru saja berbalik dan melangkah ke arah asramanya, ketika sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna silver menepi.

"Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh. Mata hijaunya melebar terkejut mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang tersenyum padanya dari balik jendela belakang mobil yang terbuka. Sakura tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya yang ramah dan kebapakan itu—ayah Ino.

"P—Paman Inoichi?"

.

.

Tak lama berselang, Sakura sudah menduduki kursi penumpang di bagian belakang mobil milik Yamanaka Inoichi. Sakura tidak yakin mengapa ia berada di sana sekarang. Dengan canggung gadis itu memandang ke luar jendela sementara kendaraan itu melaju perlahan, sebelum menolehkan kepala memandang ayah Ino yang duduk di sampingnya ketika pria itu memanggil namanya.

Inoichi tersenyum hangat padanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanyanya kebapakan.

Kedua tangan Sakura saling remas di pangkuannya tanpa ia sadari. Memandang senyum di wajah pria yang teramat mirip mendiang sahabatnya itu tak ayal mengembalikan kembali perasaan bersalah yang telah ia coba lupakan. "Saya baik-baik saja, Paman," Sakura menyahut pelan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Inoichi dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Namun ia masih bisa merasakan pria itu tengah mengawasinya.

"Paman sudah dengar tentang keberhasilanmu di kompetisi waktu itu dari guru-gurumu, Sakura," kata Inoichi lagi setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Paman ucapkan selamat padamu. Kau pasti sangat bangga."

Sakura menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Inoichi mengucapkannya dalam nada hangat yang terdengar tulus, namun Sakura merasa seolah sekujur tubuhnya diguyur es. "T-Terimakasih banyak, Paman Inoichi," ucapnya terbata.

Dan pembicaraan mengenai calon sekolah Sakura di Oto pun bergulir setelahnya. Inoichi bercerita tentang sekolah itu dengan nada riang, mengungkapkan dukungannya pada Sakura dengan menawarinya bantuan jika gadis itu mendapatkan kesulitan nantinya. Namun Sakura memiliki perasaan bahwa bukan itu sebenarnya maksud ayah Ino dengan menawarinya menumpang mobil sampai asrama.

Dan dugaannya memang benar. Setelah keheningan yang menyusup tak lama kemudian, Inoichi mengeluarkan sebuah map bersampul kulit dari dalam tas kerjanya. Sejenak ia tampak ragu, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri mengulurkan map itu pada Sakura.

Gadis itu memandang map yang kini telah berpindah tangan padanya dengan bertanya-tanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja hatinya mencelos ketika menyadari benda apa yang berada di tangannya. Itu bukanlah sebuah map, melainkan buku partitur milik Ino. Dan di lembar pertama buku itu, terpampang judul _Sakura _dengan tulisan tangan mendiang sahabatnya. Itu adalah komposisi lagu yang diciptakan Ino khusus untuknya. Lagu yang pernah dimainkan Ino dengan sangat indah di depan seluruh kelas dan guru mereka.

"P—Paman, Ini—"

"Sebenarnya Paman ingin memberikannya padamu saat kau ke rumah waktu itu. Tapi ibu Ino…" Kata-katanya menggantung. Sejenak Inoichi tampak bimbang, sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyum menyesal, "Maafkan Paman karena tidak menyerahkannya padamu lebih awal, Nak."

"Sa—Saya tidak bisa menerima ini, Paman." Sakura mendorong kembali buku itu pada Inoichi, namun pria itu menolaknya.

"Ino yang menginginkan kau memilikinya, Sakura," ujarnya. "Ino sendiri yang meminta Paman memberikannya padamu sebelum…" suaranya terdengar tercekat. Pria paruh baya itu menarik napas dengan susah payah, mendadak tampak jauh lebih tua.

Sakura menatapnya iba. Kehilangan calon penerusnya, juga putri satu-satunya, pastilah sangat berat bagi Inoichi. Sekalipun dulu Ino kerap protes bahwa ayahnya selalu sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuknya, namun dari caranya berbicara tentang pria itu, Sakura tahu bahwa mereka sangat dekat.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu lantas menunduk. Jemarinya menelusuri pola pada sampul kulit buku partitur di pangkuannya. Pemberian yang begitu mendadak itu membuatnya gamang. Melodi _Sakura _yang dimainkan Ino dengan biolanya beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali terngiang, membuat dadanya berdecit sakit. Namun ia juga merasa pada akhirnya tak bisa menolak pemberian itu.

Semburat kemerahan senja sudah muncul di langit Konoha ketika kendaraan yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang asrama putri tempat Sakura tinggal. Supir keluarga Yamanaka dengan cekatan keluar dan membukakan pintu bagi Sakura setelah gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Inoichi atas tumpangannya.

.

.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Sakura duduk memeluk lutut di atas ranjang kamar asramanya. Dengan dagu bertumpu pada lututnya, mata hijau jernihnya menatap muram pada sebuah buku partitur bersampul kulit di dekat kakinya.

Ia tidak yakin apa tujuan Ino memberikan itu padanya. Untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia telah merebut tempat gadis itu dengan tak adil? Atau—seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat memikirkan ini—ini hanyalah salah satu dari kebiasaan lama sahabatnya itu yang memang senang merelakan miliknya yang paling berharga sekalipun untuk Sakura? Yang itu berarti tanpa tujuan apa pun kecuali sebagai sebuah ungkapan perasaannya.

_Ungkapan perasaan—_Sakura kembali teringat kata-kata Ino sebelum ia terjatuh dari tangga. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut, mengerang. Bahkan hingga kematiannya sekalipun, Ino terus saja membuat Sakura merasa berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya.

_Tidak. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu!_

Sakura menegakkan diri, bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia mengeluarkan biola dari dalam kotaknya, setelah sebelumnya menarik sandaran partitur dari sudut dan meletakkan buku milik Ino di atasnya, membuka lembar pertama _Sakura. _

_Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk Ino. Aku akan membawa lagu ini ke Oto._

Saat berikutnya nada demi nada rumit yang berasal dari gesekan dawai biola mengalun memenuhi kamar mungil itu. Melodi _Sakura._

.

.

Sebuah ketukan kasar yang berasal dari pintu kamar membuat Sakura terlonjak. Ia serta-merta menghentikan permainannya, sebelum terdengar suara galak Mitarashi Anko-sensei yang menegurnya dari balik pintu.

"Sudah waktunya mematikan lampu, Haruno! Teruskan latihannya besok saja di kelas!"

"_H—Hai, Sensei. Gomenasai,_" Sakura menyahut.

Setelah mendengar langkah Anko menjauhi kamar, gadis itu bergegas membereskan biola dan partiturnya, memasukkannya dengan aman ke dalam laci _buffet._ Ia lalu mengerling jam dinding tua di atas ranjangnya, terkejut sendiri ketika menyadari malam sudah sangat larut. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memainkan biolanya, mungkin sudah berjam-jam. Tak heran pundak dan jemarinya sudah terasa sakit. Sakura lantas mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur, mematikan lampu, lalu menyusup di bawah selimut tipis miliknya.

Sakura hampir terlelap ketika suara-suara ganjil yang terdengar dari arah jendelanya membuatnya seketika terjaga. Ia terlonjak dari posisinya berbaring, sementara jantungnya mendadak memompa dua kali lebih cepat ketika mendengar sesuatu—_atau seseorang—_mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya. Menahan napas dengan perasaan was-was, Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela. Darah seakan terkuras habis dari wajahnya ketika melihat bayangan gelap di balik tirai.

_Déjà vu._

"I—Ino-chan?"

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini disusul suara samar seseorang yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Hati Sakura mencelos.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

Sakura cepat-cepat melompat turun dari ranjang dan bergegas menyingkap tirai. Ia ternganga mendapati Uchiha Sasuke bergelantungan pada lekukan dinding bata di luar jendelanya. Sejenak Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak menatapnya sebelum tersadar ketika Sasuke mengetuk jendela lagi. Pemuda itu membuat isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sakura membukakan jendela.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tuntut Sakura dengan suara tercekat setelah berhasil menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan menutup kembali jendelanya.

Sasuke terguling ke lantai, napasnya tersengal. "Kupikir aku akan mati kedinginan di luar," engahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" tukas Sakura tak sabar, seraya berlutut di sisi pemuda itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya di sini. Terlalu berbahaya! Bagaimana jika mereka menangkapmu? Kau bisa kena masalah—kita berdua bisa kena masalah besar!"

Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu dari luar jendela, Sakura bisa melihat pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

"Tentu saja, _Baka!_" Sakura memekik. Darah mulai membanjir lagi ke wajahnya, membuatnya merah padam ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya sehingga ia terjatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu. "Sasuke-kun!" ia memprotes.

"Hn," Sasuke terkekeh.

Sakura buru-buru memekap mulut pemuda itu dengan tangannya ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu kamar, ditingkahi teriakan Anko-sensei yang memarahi anak-anak yang belum mematikan lampu. Keduanya membeku di tempat. Mereka bahkan tidak berani bernapas, sampai akhirnya langkah Anko terdengar menjauh dan keadaan menjadi sunyi total di luar.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan terhenyak, menghembuskan napas lega.

Setelah keheningan yang lama, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Maaf…" Mata hitamnya yang tampak berkilauan memantulkan cahaya remang lampu dari luar menatap Sakura.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi," bisik Sakura seraya beringsut menjauh. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu perlahan menarik dirinya bangun dari lantai, mendekati Sakura. Jelas ia sama sekali tidak menyadari dampak perbuatannya dengan menyelinap diam-diam lewat jendela terhadap gadis itu.

Perlu beberapa lama bagi Sakura untuk bisa menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab lemah, "Dulu… Ino-chan juga sering menyelinap ke kamarku malam-malam seperti yang kau lakukan." Sakura buru-buru mengusap air mata yang terjatuh ke wajahnya. "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tertegun. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. "Aku hanya begitu merindukanmu sehingga tidak bisa berpikir."

"Kau kan bisa meneleponku."

"Itu saja tidak cukup." Sasuke menghela napas, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap basah yang lagi-lagi turun di wajah gadis di depannya. "Aku harus menemuimu, kalau tidak aku bisa gila."

Mau tak mau Sakura tersenyum. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak hari ini. Tadi sore aku melihatmu bersama Paman Inoichi." Jeda sebentar sementara pemuda itu menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Dan ketika Sakura berpaling sambil menghela napas berat, Sasuke beringsut ke sampingnya, merengkuhnya sehingga gadis itu bersandar padanya. "Aku khawatir. Apa dia membuatmu sedih?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Paman Inoichi sangat baik padaku," bisiknya seraya membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke pelukan Sasuke, mencari ketentraman. "Kami hanya membicarakan satu dua hal yang tidak terlalu penting."

"Aa." Sasuke menekankan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura, membelai rambutnya perlahan. Entah bagaimana ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu gadis itu dan itu ada hubungannya dengan pertemuannya dengan Yamanaka Inoichi tadi sore. Meski begitu, saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin mendesaknya bicara karena Sakura sudah cukup tertekan dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya kemudian, mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa," jawab Sakura pelan. "Kecuali saat Tsuchi Kin menumpahkan makanan ke seragamku dianggap istimewa," lanjutnya dengan tawa tertahan. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat. "Gadis malang. Dia adalah pengagum Ino sejak dulu. Kurasa dia masih agak terguncang. Kudengar tadi siang dia pingsan di toilet."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu suka Sakura menyebut-nyebut soal Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura setelah diam lama. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dengan lembut dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Hn?"

Sakura menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di wajah pemuda itu, tersenyum. "_Arigatou…_ Karena tidak meninggalkanku setelah apa yang terjadi. Kukira aku sudah kehilangan segalanya dengan kematian Ino. Teman-temanku meninggalkanku. Mereka masih menyalahkanku atas—"

Sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. "Jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang hanya akan membuatmu sedih, Saku…"

Sakura merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar oleh sentuhan pemuda itu. Ia mengangguk, dan saat berikutnya membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh ciuman-ciuman dalam dari Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari ketika mereka mulai bergerak ke ranjang. Gadis itu terengah ketika Sasuke mendorongnya dengan lembut ke atas bantal. Sasuke mengecup ujung bibirnya, sementara jemarinya memainkan kancing di bagian depan gaun tidur Sakura.

"Kurasa… kita jangan sampai membuat suara."

.

.

Dentang lonceng tua yang berasal dari menara tua yang berada di belakang asrama puteri terdengar memecah keheningan malam ketika sosok gelap itu terjatuh di pintu gerbang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai kusut di sisi wajahnya yang tak kalah berantakan. Seragam _Konoha Art Institute for Girls _yang dikenakannya tampak kotor dan menguarkan bau tajam muntahan.

Sosok itu, Tsuchi Kin, beringsut bangun seraya mengusap rambut yang menempel di wajahnya yang lembab, sama sekali mengabaikan perih pada luka di lututnya setelah terjatuh barusan. Matanya yang merah dan bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis memandang nanar anak tangga batu landai di depan gedung asrama tua itu.

Anak tangga tua yang menurut legenda bisa mengabulkan permohonan jika kau menemukan anak tangga ke dua puluh sembilan. Anak tangga yang legendanya ia percayai dengan sepenuh hati. Anak tangga yang kini menjadi satu-satunya harapan dalam keputusasaan yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu sudah sedemikian merana sehingga tak dapat memikirkan cara lain selain ini.

_Wishing Stairs. _Hanya ini satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya.

Kin membersit hidungnya dengan lengan seragamnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia menapaki anak tangga.

"_Satu…"_ Kin mulai menghitung. _"…dua…"_

Satu demi satu anak tangga terlewati. Udara malam yang dingin menggigit sama sekali tidak menghentikannya untuk terus menghitung. Angin meniupkan dedaunan kering ke kakinya.

"…_sepuluh…"_

"…_dua puluh…"_

_Kumohon kabulkanlah permohonanku._

"…_dua puluh delapan…"_

Kin memejamkan matanya, suaranya tercekat saat menyebutkan anak tangga terakhir yang dicapainya.

"…_dua puluh sembilan." _

Gadis itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, sementara angin malam yang sedari tadi membuatnya gemetar kedinginan seakan berhenti bertiup. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan suara parau, ia menyebutkan permintaannya.

"_Kyuubi… Kyuubi… Muncullah, dan kabulkan permohonanku…" _–air mata bergulir di pipi Kin yang pucat—"_Kumohon… Kembalikan Ino-chan padaku…"_

.

.

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

_Fuiiiih… akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Maaf ya, apdetnya tersendat-sendat gini. :p_

_Buat chapter ini sengaja kunaikkan ke rate-M. Harusnya sih dari kemarin-kemarin. Bukan karena ada lemon lho… Tapi karena temanya dan ada beberapa scene yg mungkin agak 'mengganggu' dan kurasa kurang cocok kalo ratenya tetap T._

_Terus, yang terakhir itu, alasan Kin kenapa bisa pulang malem banget itu karena dia sempet pingsan setelah muntahin makanannya ke toilet, dan dia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Sebenernya tanpa pingsan pun, si Kin emang punya kebiasaan mendekam di sekolah sampe malem karena gak betah di asrama. Di chapter depan mungkin akan dimunculin lagi kebiasaan Kin yang kusebutin itu. Aku bingung mau masukin ke ceritanya gimana, jadi kujelasin di AN aja ga papa, kan? :p_


End file.
